Special Investigations Division: Fractures
by Loki's Son
Summary: Magna Roma undergoes the throes of civil war. It's the clones versus the natural born and the Cardassians have sided with the clones. It's up to the SID team to intervene.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its related properties. All such rights and considerations belong to CBS/Paramount.**

**This is the 16th installment of the _Special Investigations Division_. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kira Nerys and Elias Vaughn stood on the balcony overlooking _DS9's_ Promenade. For three months, ever since the election of the Unionist Party in Cardassia, refugees had been pouring in. The first thing that had been declared in the newly reinstated Detepa Council had been the outlawing of all political parties except for the Unionist Party.

Iltz Garan was Prime Minister but the General Secretary of the Unionist Party, Anus Maret, truly ran the stellar nation. Maret's first act was to initiate a purge of the Monarchists and Democrats scattered across the Union. Any rival political ideologue that wouldn't swear absolute loyalty to the Unionist Party and subject themselves to surveillance was either shot or exiled.

The Obsidian Order was reborn. Its agents scoured the planetsides looking for potential rebels and traitors. No proof of an accusation was needed and the sentence was always death.

No foreign journalists were allowed inside of Union borders but reports from the exiles brought the estimated tally up to one billion dead and another five billion or so exiled. There was a great deal of fear in Cardassian space and abroad. The Federation was on high alert.

Bajor bore the brunt of the refugee wave. Its resources were being severely taxed and every day hundreds of transports were ferrying off Cardassians to colony worlds where they could contribute. Sadly, every effort seemed too little and too late.

Kira and Vaughn studied the morass of misery queuing up at the replimat. Kira was surprised to find that her heart broke for the refugees. It was true that they were Cardassians but all the same, they were hapless victims in all of this. All these people had wanted to do was live their lives in peace. A familiar voice broke her reverie.

"Hello, Captain." Elim Garak said from behind her, "I see you've taken to wearing Starfleet issue full time."

Kira turned and smiled, "You're behind the times Garak. I've worn this uniform for six years now."

"True." Garak conceded, "But I have been busy at home."

"I take it you're another refugee." Kira surmised.

"Yes, the Militia and Obsidian Order penetrated my last redoubt and I was forced to abandon my listening post." Garak confirmed her theory.

"Listening post?" Vaughn's interest was piqued.

Kira intervened, "Garak, this is…"

"The redoubtable Commander Elias Vaughn." Garak said in admiration, "There were a few times when I almost cornered you back when you were still in the field."

"I remember all too well." Vaughn smiled, "But you were saying?"

"Yes, after the fall of Ghemor's government I agreed to conduct surveillance operations on behalf of Starfleet Intelligence. It has taken a few months but they finally caught up with me."

"How did you escape?" Kira wondered.

"My dear Captain," Garak smiled, "one is always prepared."

"I'm just glad you survived and made it back to here." Kira assured him.

"Speaking of returning," Garak said, "I noticed that my old tailor shop has been abandoned. I wonder if I may set up shop there again? One never knows when one might need a tailor."

"Especially one with your talents?" Kira mused, "Consider it done. Will you be looking Julian now?"

"I'm afraid my reunion with the good Doctor must be postponed." Garak replied, "In my haste to depart Cardassia I was never able to make my final report. I have information that may prove to be vital for Starfleet Command."

"You can have access to one of our briefing rooms." Kira assured him, "If I may, can I ask what it's about."

"Portents of war, my dear." Garak said with his usual calm, "Portents of war."

* * *

Later…

Radil Jenrya bustled about her flat. She smiled to herself when she caught herself thinking about it in those terms. Abby Collins had moved in with her three months ago and life had been deliriously blissful since then.

Radil had told Collins the good news upon arriving at Barrinor following the disastrous Cardassian mission. Collins had first declared her attraction, and later her love, for Radil over a year and a half ago. Learning that Collins had a penchant for falling for her direct superior Radil held off.

Their friendship continued to grow over time and after Collins accepted the Chief of Security position aboard Tom Riker's ship, the _Indomitable_, Radil learned first hand that Collins' love was not a simple infatuation. When Radil gave Collins the "good news" it meant that she professed her mutual love for Collins and that she wanted to be with Collins.

Currently, Collins was out on a mission. She was due back any day now. The door chimed and Radil's heart skipped a beat. She ran to the door before allowing it to open.

Instead of Collins, Tom Riker stood on her landing. Riker looked stricken. Radil took a step back and clutched her heart.

"No." Radil started to protest, "It isn't true."

"Jenrya," Riker was obviously heartsick, "Abby…Abby didn't make it. She was leading a boarding party and one of the pirates had a hidden knife and he stabbed her through the heart. She didn't live long enough for us to get her to Sickbay and try to replace her heart. When she died, she died thinking of you. She wanted you to know that she always loved you and that the last three months were the best of her life."

Radil continued to shake her head, "No…it's not true. It's impossible."

"Jenrya," Riker sought the words, "I don't know what to say."

"Nooo!" she screamed and ran around Riker and out the door.

Riker exited the door. His spirits were at their lowest ebb since Jamie Kirk's death. He'd lost people while serving as 1st Officer aboard the _Obsidian_ but this was the first loss aboard _his _command. He sought out Lisea Danan and hoped like hell that she had some synthale handy.

* * *

Brin Macen and T'Kir were seated across the dining table in Rab Daggit and Parva's home. Neither Daggit nor Parva were currently a member of Macen's SID team. They had been in the past but those days were over.

Daggit was now an instructor at the Security Alliance Academy. Parva was the newly promoted Head of Maintenance at Outbound Ventures HQ. So far, the meal had been spectacular and the conversation had been light and flowed freely. That was about to change.

"Brin," Daggit leaned on his elbows after the dishes had been cleared and the drinks refilled, "I've been meaning to ask: why Annika Ryst?"

Macen sighed, "She's Celeste Rockford now and you should know better than any of us what that entails."

"Yeah." Daggit grimaced, "I was an Infiltrator too. That's my point. She's repetitively tried to kill you in the past. Who says she won't try again?"

"You should know the answer to that." Macen scolded, "She _is _Celeste Rockford now and Celeste Rockford wouldn't do something like that."

"You still haven't answered my question." Daggit pointed out.

Macen took a swig of his coffee and settled down to explain the unexplainable, "You know of my ability to see probabilities, might have beens, or could be's. Occasionally I can see further into the future than at other times. Whereas during a normal 'vision' I see moments or maybe hours ahead and see the choices that will bring about myriad quantum universes."

Macen was settled now, "After those insights, I follow the path laid out for the outcome that I deem to be most desirable. Extended time frames are problematic since I can't see the route that got us to that particular future. I have to pick and choose while always working towards the outcome that I desire."

"Okay." Daggit was a bit overwhelmed, "I knew some of that already. Not in those graphic terms but I had the basic concept. Where does Rockford fit into this?"

"If what I saw comes to pass, literally billions of lives hang in the balance while awaiting her decision to take action or not to." Macen revealed.

"What could jeopardise billions of lives all at once?" Daggit asked.

"I'd rather not say." Macen replied, "If it's all the same to you I'd rather hope that it all doesn't come to pass."

Daggit struggled with this answer and T'Kir decided to change the topic, "Parva, how d'you like your new job?"

Parva beamed, "It's great! I get to pick and choose my projects now. It's strange though to have everyone come to me for answers. I know I'm good but I'm still a fluffy bunny head compared to what I was before I was shot."

"How much of your past d'you remember?" T'Kir wondered, "I know we dug up quite a bit together but has anything else come back?"

Parva's face scrunched up, "Nothing nice. I told Rab about what I remembered and he told me I used to be a sex slave for somebody called Daveed B'nner."

T'Kir nodded, "Yes, you did, Honey. But you literally blew him up."

"I did?" Parva perked up, "I wish I could remember that."

"No, you don't." Daggit advised, "It was pretty gory. It also took hours to wash off all of the mess. I had to throw away all of my clothes."

"I could throw away all of your clothes and wash you now if you'd like." Parva offered.

Daggit grinned and leaned down to kiss her, "I like the idea but not the timing. Let's wait until they leave."

"Why?" Parva innocently asked, "We've a spare bedroom. They can have that one and do whatever they want."

Parva pointed a finger at T'Kir, "Except break the furniture! I remember what you two did to the Captain's office that time."

"Oops." T'Kir unrepentantly replied.

"Ooh you!' Parva wagged her finger.

"Truce." Macen suggested, "We won't use the room and no furniture will get broken. Fair enough?"

"Okay." Parva bubbled.

"So what has the SID team done lately?" Daggit sought neutral territory.

Macen grinned, "It's a good thing you retained your Starfleet Security clearance."

"Well, get to it. Speak man!" Daggit was enjoying playing Lord of the Manor.

"Well, six months ago…" Macen began.

* * *

Macen and T'Kir were walking home. The last three months had been those of sadness for the couple. T'Kir's pregnancy had been ended by a Cardassian disruptor wound. Since then they had turned to one another to cope with yet another personal tragedy.

Their combined live stories read like a Greek tragedy. Macen had lost his people to the Borg, fought alongside the Maquis, and now lost a baby. T'Kir had lost her folks and their fellow colonists to the Cardassians, fought in the Maquis alongside Macen, and, of course, lost her child.

They kept going though. They had a dream for a better tomorrow and they would die trying to see it become a reality. Sometime during that crusade they wanted to have a family. They just couldn't decide when to start.

Macen's ability to search the Currents of probability hadn't shone them an answer. He'd seen a future when he and T'Kir had two daughters but, as usual with long range forecasts, he couldn't see the path that produced that result. They just had to plug away one moment at a time.

When they reached their home, Macen noticed that the comm/comp was signalling that it had a message. Macen activated it and it was from Admiral Amanda Forger. The SID Director looked stressed and it was awfully late for her which meant that whatever business she had with Macen truly _was _important.

The screen shifted to an image of a Bajoran woman wearing a Starfleet uniform and Lt. Commander's pins, "Hello Ambril. I see they have you at the grindstone in the wee hours of the morning as well."

Ambril Delori wore a wry expression, "Everyone's at their posts. Starfleet Intelligence has gone gaga over some data brought in by Elim Garak. The whole fleet is being put on notice."

"What's the Defence Condition set at?" Macen asked. The rating system went from 1-5. 5 meaning peacetime and 1 as being all out war.

"We're at DefCon 3 but I've overheard gossip that we're about to go DefCon 2." Ambril relayed, "I'll patch you through to the Admiral. She's been pacing the room waiting for you."

"That's a pretty impressive feat considering that she's confined to a wheelchair." Macen quipped.

"That isn't funny." Ambril scolded, "It's true, but it isn't funny."

Ambril conferred with her other screen for a moment and then faced Macen's terminal, "I'm patching you through now."

The Starfleet emblem shone on his screen for a heartbeat and then Forger's visage replaced it. Macen was startled, "Fates, Amanda, you look like hell."

"Thanks." She wearily smiled, "If I could curtsy, I would."

"Your message sounded pretty dire." Macen remarked, "Since we're at DefCon 3 I'm assuming things are grim and getting worse."

"Actually, we just went to DefCon 2. The situation is breaking loose faster than we can contain it." Forger replied.

"What's the situation?" Macen wondered.

"Is T'Kir with you?" Forger asked.

Macen smiled, "Actually, she's sneaking up behind me as we speak."

"Dammit!" T'Kir hopped up and down, "You always know when I'm coming."

"All this time and she hasn't figured it out yet." Macen chuckled.

"She's young." Forger smiled, "She'll learn."

"Back to my question." Macen suggested as T'Kir pulled up a chair alongside him, "What's the situation?"

"The Nova Romans have marched off of the reservation." Forger grimaced, "They're gearing up for a civil war and they're engaging in commerce raids on nearby trade routes and planets."

"What kind of civil war?" Macen had to ask.

"It's the clones versus the natural humans." Forger answered, "It seems the clones are treated as untouchables in Roman society. Whereas natural born slaves have rights, the clones do not. Since roughly two-thirds of the Roman military machine is now comprised of clones, they decided to revolt and they have the training, access to military materials, and manpower to do it with."

"If the situation is that bleak, how has Alaric held out against the clone army?" Macen asked.

"The Roman subject nations do not have clones in their military units. They are supporting the Empire. They see the clones as a threat to the natural order." Forger explained.

"Well, when you think about it, they are." Macen commented.

"Starfleet has dispatched the _Hood_ to Magna Roma." Forger disclosed, "Merry Limerick is one of our most senior and capable officers. It is hoped he can bring about a peaceful resolution to this situation. Meanwhile, patrols of the area have increased in order to interdict acts of piracy."

Forger grimaced, "The dicey part is that Garak reports that the Cardassians are coming in on the side of the clones. You see, Magna Roma does business with the Meirkus Conglomeration and it seems Bertram Sindis has made several promises which he will honour _if _the clones are victorious."

"Have the Cardassians started to arrive?" Macen enquired.

"Three _Keldan_-class cruiser/troop carriers arrived yesterday. Passing through the patrols, the Cardassians stated that they were enemies of oppression and that they'd been asked to assist in prosecuting the war."

"'Enemies of oppression' my finely toned ass!" T'Kir snapped.

A ghost of a smile played at Forger's lips, "Exactly. Your job is to determine why the Cardassians are there."

"They won't like seeing me especially this close to the 'Broken Crown' affair." Macen replied.

"Too bad for them." Forger wore a vicious smile, "The Cardassians' interference opened the door to Federation intervention. All Alaric has to do is ask for help."

"Which he probably won't do without proof that the clones are being manipulated by Sindis." Macen pointed out, "It's an imperial pride kinda thing."

"I don't give a damn what it is." Forger said, "Get the proof. Convince Alaric to call us in. It's that simple."

"If only." Macen sighed, "Okay, when do you want us to go?"

"I know it's late evening there so you can wait until morning to depart." Forger answered, "Your contract and operational terms will be on your desk tomorrow for your approval and authorisation. Fair enough?"

"I guess it will have to be." Macen agreed, "Don't work too hard."

"I wish." Forger cynically replied, "Forger out."

The screen went dark and T'Kir turned to Macen, "So we have until tomorrow morning, right?"

"Right." Macen grinned, "Why?"

T'Kir slapped his arm, "Tag. You're it!" She sprinted away leaving a toppled over chair in her wake. Macen righted the chair and then took off in pursuit. The whole house was soon filled with squeals of delight and manic giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Joachim Dracas and Stan Guthrie sat in an intimate corner in one of Barrinor's most romantic restaurants. Dracas was Macen's SID Engineering Specialist. Guthrie was a Starfleet Special Operations Command team leader. A year ago they had met on Earth and they had fallen in love.

Dracas' secondary occupation was that of Chief Engineer of Macen's starship, the _Nova_-class _SS Obsidian_. Although the SID team had not been tapped since the Broken Crown affair, Macen had accepted short term civilian investigative assignments for the ship and crew. Dracas had just returned from the latest mission a day before.

Guthrie had accumulated leave time and he took off for a few weeks to be with Dracas. Due to the unpredictable natures of their assignments, and the irregular timing thereof, it seemed as though they were progressing in fits and starts. Now they were sitting down as a couple to discuss matters.

"I suppose that all of these little interruptions are good." Guthrie commented, "It keeps us at a slowed pace. Focused but slow. I know we shouldn't rush into anything too fast."

"I wouldn't know." Dracas confessed, "I've never had a relationship that lasted longer than a shore leave before."

Guthrie was delighted, "Than we're probably progressing romantically at a speed that you can safely digest."

"I suppose." Dracas hemmed, "I just wish that…"

Guthrie took his hand, "I know, Joachim, I know. But we can't rush. You've never faced the choice of having to make a commitment before. You shouldn't have to make that choice until, or if, you're ready to. Don't worry about me. I've got all the time in the world."

"Isn't this sweet?" a rough voice sneered. Dracas and Guthrie each turned towards the voice and found two men facing them down. Two _identical _men in different clothing.

"Can we help you?" Guthrie politely asked.

"You can leave." The speaker ordered, "We have business with _Dracas_."

Guthrie and Dracas exchanged looks. Neither one knew why the man sneered Dracas' name and neither particularly cared at the moment. It was time to end this childishness.

They rose as one. Dracas spoke, "I have no idea why you are here but we can discuss it over drinks if you'd like."

"I'll never drink with you!" the man spat. To his look-alike he shouted, "Kill the Earther!"

The twins pulled knives out and they lunged at their targets. Dracas caught his attacker's arm and twisted it back. Slowly, ever so slowly, he drove the dagger point towards his would be assassin's throat. The man struggled but Dracas had spent every hour of every day of his life preparing for such occasions. Dracas plunged the knife into his throat without a moment's hesitation.

Guthrie latched onto the wrist of the hand wielding the knife. He twisted and his attacker hissed in pain. Guthrie drove a knee into his opponent's abdomen knocking all of the air out of the man's lungs. He then applied a Vulcan nerve pinch and his attacker passed out.

Guthrie tossed his captured dagger in the air. As he caught it he turned to Dracas and smiled. Seeing the blood on Dracas' shirt he was at first alarmed, and then recognising that nothing was wrong with Joachim, he spoke.

"You had to kill him?" Guthrie asked.

Dracas shrugged, "It was reflex."

"Any idea who these gents were?" Guthrie asked.

"Yes." Dracas grimly replied, "Come here."

Dracas had pulled the shirt sleeve of the dead man up until his bicep was exposed. A tattoo could be found there. It read SPQR.

"What's that mean?" Guthrie wondered.

"It is the mark of the Legion." Dracas unhappily explained, "These men are Legionnaires. More specifically, they are clones that are Legionnaires. They have come to kill me."

Dracas turned to Guthrie with a feverish look in his eye, "We must find Macen. He must be informed."

"Now?" Guthrie asked, "What about the Police?"

"There's no time!" Dracas insisted, "Come on!"

Together they ran out of the restaurant and down the street.

* * *

Kort bustled about the dining room table. He'd been trying out new recipes from Romulus and wondered how Hayley Galloway would like them. His friendship with Galloway had taken some strange turns but in the end they were still friends. She had news for him and he wondered what it was.

The door chimed and he approached with a lively step. The door opened and instead of a bright and sunny Galloway he was looking at a sobbing and dishevelled Radil.

"Jenrya," Kort gasped, "what's wrong?"

Radil threw herself into his arms, "She's dead, Kort. Abby's dead and I don't know if I can live with that."

Kort held her tight and steered her away from the door to the couch in the living room. Setting her down, he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry about Abby. She was a strong fighter, one that would never give up. Do you know who inspired her to be that way?"

Radil sniffled, "No."

"You did." He confided, "She saw your tireless drive and endless reserves of strength as something she couldn't live without. That meant she wanted to be _with_ you but it also meant she wanted to be more _like_ you."

Radil looked even more shaken, "What are you trying to say?"

"You said that you didn't know if you could live like this, without Abby, and I'm telling you that you have to. Anything else spits on her memory." He was gentle but firm.

The door chime rang and Radil shot off the couch, "You're expecting company?" she looked towards the Dining room table, "Oh, Prophets. Kort, I'm sorry!"

She raced for the door and pushed her way past Galloway on her way out. Kort followed. He paused to look at Galloway. She knew that look.

"It's all right Kort." She assured him, "Go after her."

Kort disappeared and Galloway walked back to the sidewalk and sighed. Today she was going to tell Kort that she'd decided that she wanted to start something with him. But not now. She knew that look and now she knew where his heart lay. She wouldn't interfere in that.

She used her communicator to leave a message for Kort. She would be staying at the _Coruscant Hotel_. If he wanted to he could find her there. She didn't expect him to come and wondered if it was too late to book a flight back to Bajor.

* * *

Riker groaned as Danan kneaded between his shoulder blades. She smiled, "Keep singing out. We've a ways to go."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Riker accused.

"Yup." Danan grinned, "Pays you back for being an over-protective, smothering boob that makes me transfer to another ship in order for me to do my job."

"I thought you were over that. Ahhh!" Riker yelped.

"You've a vertebrae out." Danan informed him, "Hold still while I adjust it."

Danan slid the vertebrae back into alignment and Riker moaned, "Oh my sweet Lord."

"Feels better doesn't it?" she smugly enquired.

"Time out!" Riker demanded, "Move over."

He sat up and faced her, "I _am_ really sorry that I forced you off of my crew."

"If I came back would you do anything different?" Danan asked.

"Probably not." Riker admitted, "It's going to take more time and experience for me to relax and let my people do things on their own regardless of risk."

"You did it aboard the _Obsidian_." Danan pointed out.

"That was Brin's command. They were my mistakes but they were Brin's responsibility." Riker explained, "That's all different now."

"Mister," Danan laughed, "you have a problem."

"I know." Riker admitted, "It just gets worse. Not only am I a jumpy skipper but my girlfriend is aboard another ship with her ex-boyfriend. What am I to do?"

Danan kissed him, "You start by making love to me."

Riker's eyes twinkled as he grinned, "Aye, aye, Captain."

* * *

"Celeste, I don't know if this is necessary. Joachim and T'Kir have shone me a few moves." Tessa explained. Tessa was the _Obsidian's _EMH program. She was also the Medical Specialist for the SID team. Holoprojectors had been installed throughout the entire ship. She now had access to every nook and cranny.

"This will be better." Rockford promised, "We'll start with Kung Fu."

She inserted an isolinear rod into the master console and tapped a control. Tessa's eyes went wide, "I know Kung Fu."

"Just you wait." Rockford grinned, "That was just the beginning."

* * *

Dracas repetitively sounded the door chime, "Damn it! Why doesn't he answer?"

"Calm down." Guthrie urged, "It _is _late."

The door slid aside to reveal Macen. He wore nothing but a pair of shorts and was covered by a sheen of sweat. His expression was mix of frustration and curiosity. That all changed when Macen saw the blood on Dracas' shirt.

"Get in here!" he urged, "Do you need medical attention?"

"We're really sorry." Guthrie fumbled, "I know the timing is bad…"

"Hang the timing." Macen replied, "Joachim, are you hurt?"

"No." Dracas answered.

"You should see the other guy." Guthrie chuckled.

"You were attacked?" Macen asked.

"By two Legionnaires." Dracas angrily explained while paced to and fro in Macen's living room, "They were regular Legion not Star Forces. Why would they want to kill me?"

"Better tell him." T'Kir said as she descended the stairs. Her robe was shimmering. Guthrie took her hand, bowed, and kissed it.

T'Kir smiled, "I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

"Tell me what?" Dracas snapped.

"Let's all gather in the dining room. T'Kir do you want to make the coffee or should I?" Macen enquired.

"Hey!" she smiled, "I want the easy job. I'll do the coffee and y'can deliver the bad news."

"What bad news?" Dracas demanded.

Macen winced, "Joachim, I'm not going to tell you anything until you calm down. I can tell you're in a state of shock but remember that stoic, taciturn Roman we've all come to know and love? Find him."

Dracas sat and tried to focus. He gradually calmed himself and in no time was his usual poised self, "I believe that I am ready now."

T'Kir took drink orders and returned to the adjoining kitchen. Macen agreed that Dracas was indeed ready and told him of the impending civil war on Magna Roma. He explained their mission and what assets and liabilities that they had.

"When do we leave?" was all Dracas had to say in between swigs of coffee.

"Tomorrow, 0900 local time." Macen answered. Dracas started to protest but Macen quelled it, "We have time. Let everyone enjoy their last night before flying back into the fire."

Dracas was frustrated but he merely nodded, "It is as you say. Good night then."

"Later folks." Guthrie nodded as he proceeded to the door. Macen escorted them. When he turned around, T'Kir had dropped her robe, and left nothing to the imagination.

She chewed on a finger and wore a sly smile, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Rockford sat atop the exam table while Tessa treated her wounds. She was grinning while the EMH was fussing and fuming.

"You should have told me that I was hurting you." Tessa scolded.

"You weren't." she smiled, "When I'm in 'combat mode' I'm pretty much impervious to pain."

"Well, I…" Tessa was interrupted by the Sickbay doors opening. Elias Vaughn walked into the room with a duffel slung over his shoulder. He was conspicuously out of uniform.

Rockford was delighted, "My, you clean up quite nicely."

"I thought I was normally presentable." Vaughn grinned.

"Nah." Rockford waved the thought away, "There's too much starch in your uniform."

"Have you been in a fight?" Vaughn dropped his duffel and approached Rockford.

"Yup." She grinned, "With the ultimate fighting machine."

Tessa perked up, "That's me!"

Vaughn looked her over, "You don't look like it."

"Commander Elias Vaughn, the XO of _DS9_, meet Tessa, the EMH." Rockford handled the introductions.

"You're a hologram?" Vaughn was amazed, "I shouldn't be surprised. After all, Vic Fontaine is hologram…"

"Vic is my cousin." Tessa delightedly informed him, "His program and mine share the same base algorithms."

Vaughn chuckled, "Makes sense."

"I have a question, Mr. Starfleet Man." Rockford warned him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming along." Vaughn replied.

"Coming along where?" Rockford asked.

"Oops." Vaughn was embarrassed, "I take it he hasn't announced it to the crew yet."

"Nope." Rockford confirmed it.

"The other things is: I know who you were." Vaughn intently gazed into her eyes.

Rockford looked Tessa, "Could you excuse us?"

"I'll be in the cargo bay if you need me." Tessa simply vanished.

"That's abrupt." Vaughn opined.

Rockford shrugged, "It's her way. Now you were saying?"

"Brin told me. I know why you can't go to Barrinor." Vaughn explained, "Then he told me why you're on the team."

"Did it make more sense to you than to me?" Rockford enquired.

"Probably not." Vaughn laughed.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Rockford wondered.

"Admiral Forger cleared you to be on this team. I'm not about to contradict one of my superiors." He promised her.

"Unless it's convenient." Rockford laughed.

Vaughn grinned and nodded, "Yes, unless it's convenient."

"You wanna blow this popsicle stand?" Rockford hopped off of the table.

"Sure." Vaughn readily agreed, "Where to?"

"I'll take you to the rec room. It has couches, chairs, replicators and more gadgets than I comprehend. It also has a fireplace." Rockford described.

"A _real_ fireplace?" Vaughn was surprised.

"No, silly." Rockford laughed, "It's a mix of holography and a heating system but it's great for setting a mood."

Vaughn's eyebrows rose, "And will we require much moodiness?"

Rockford grinned slyly, "Ohhh, yeah. We're going to need a lot of it."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found Radil lying on a couch. More specifically, she was lying on Kort's couch. As burgeoning awareness began to dawn she realised she was using his lap as a pillow. Besides that, his hand rested on her shoulder. She began to wonder how on Bajor she'd gotten there.

Her memories of the previous night began to return. She'd fled Kort's house and he'd come after her. He'd caught her and held her in his arms. Then he escorted her back to his home. Once there, they sat together on the couch. He held her while she sobbed and keened.

In the early hours of the morning, she'd rested her head on his lap and he had gently stroked her hair, lulling her to sleep. Finally she realised what had awoken her was the chirping of her comm badge. Kort was beginning to stir so she gently lifted herself from his body and rose from the couch.

Kort came awake, "You'd better take that."

"Excuse me." she said and slipped into an adjoining room.

Once there, she tapped the offending comm badge, "Radil here."

"Are you all right?" Macen asked.

"I'm fine." Radil answered, "At least as fine as I'm going to get for a while."

"Tom told me the news." Macen said, "T'Kir and I offer our condolences. Abby was a wonderful woman. As an empath I can tell you that she was truly happy when she was with you. The last three months were the happiest in her life for as long as I'd known her."

"Thank you." Radil whispered while fighting back tears.

"I called to tell you that you're on bereavement leave." Macen informed her, "Come back when you're ready and not before."

"Thanks." Radil croaked.

"We're leaving for a mission otherwise we could visit." Macen sadly revealed.

"I understand." Radil sniffled.

"Take care, Jenrya." Macen solemnly said, "I truly mean that."

"You'd better get going." Radil suggested.

"We'll drop in when we get back." Macen promised, "All of us will. Macen out."

Radil clutched the comm badge to her chest and cried. She felt warm, strong arms wrap around her and she leaned into Kort.

"Let it out Jenrya." Kort said, "You have to cleanse your _pagh_."

She wept for a time and then sniffling she asked, "Don't you have to go to work?"

"No." he answered, "I have resigned my post at Olympus Mons."

"What?" Radil was startled.

"I am now the CMO of _Serenity Station_." He announced, "I begin selecting my medical staff next week."

Radil was alarmed, "Where's _Serenity Station_ located?"

Kort smiled and then he realised his mistake, "Macen hasn't made the announcement yet?"

"What announcement?" Radil was confused. Why would Macen announce that Kort had quit his post?

"Tom Riker won the contest." Kort revealed, "_Serenity Station _is the name of the new Outbound Ventures space station."

Relief flooded over Radil, "_Serenity_ huh?"

"Apparently Riker enjoys some archaic entertainment program. It inspired the name but the name also has a deeper meaning. The station is meant as a refuge from the horrors the crews witness every day. It is a place of solace." Kort explained.

"I could use a little of that right now." Radil admitted.

"Then you have come to the right place. Consider this your refuge and I am your caretaker." Kort suggested.

Radil placed a hand on one cheek and kissed the other, "Thank you, Kort."

She moved into the kitchen and he held his cheek and savoured the fading warmth.

* * *

Dracas arrived at Outbound Ventures HQ. There was already a queue reaching the street lining up to get to the building's transporters. Dracas and Guthrie took a moment to say their goodbyes.

"I'm sorry. I wish we could have had more time." Dracas regretfully said.

"It's not your fault that your homeworld decided to start a planetwide civil war." Guthrie smiled, "I wish we could have had more time too but such are the fortunes of our professions."

"What will you do?" Dracas wondered.

"I'll return to Starfleet Command." Guthrie revealed, "SOCOMM will be glad to have me back early. If the Federation does get called in my team will be at the forefront."

"Maybe we would see one another." Dracas hoped.

"That would be spectacular." Guthrie admitted and then he sobered, "You haven't said, which side will you be on?"

"What do you mean?" Dracas wondered.

"I mean, will you support Alaric or will you back your fellow clones?" Guthrie asked.

"I will advocate for my brother clones but my first loyalty is to my Emperor and Nova Roma." Dracas asserted.

"Are you certain?" Guthrie softly asked.

Dracas just stared at him with bewilderment in his eyes. Finally Guthrie broke the silence, "I'll be going now. Good luck."

"Wait." Dracas said and he kissed Guthrie. They held one another and then Guthrie smiled, "Hurry back."

"I will." Dracas promised.

Guthrie strolled away. As he reached the corner he turned and waved. Then he disappeared and left Dracas pondering Guthrie's last question to him. He had to admit to himself that his resolve wasn't as firm as he'd like to believe.

* * *

Macen sat in his Ready Room while T'Kir was out at OPS uploading some new program that she'd written. His comm panel chirped. He tapped it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You've a message from Amanda comin' in." T'Kir announced, "D'you want to take it?"

Macen smiled as he shook his head. For as long as she'd been a privateer, T'Kir still hadn't learned that Starfleet was her contracted employer. Amanda Forger represented Starfleet. When your employer called, you took the call. Therefore when Forger called, you accepted the call…unless you were dealing with a crisis.

"I'll take it in here." Macen replied. Forger's features appeared. She was drawn and haggard.

"Fates Amanda! Have you slept yet?" he was alarmed.

A wan smile appeared on her face, "I'm on my way. I had to have a final word with you. Has Vaughn arrived?"

"Vaughn?' Macen was perplexed, "Elias?"

"Yes." Forger confirmed it, "Last night he reported arriving at Barrinor and boarding your ship."

"I haven't seen him." Macen informed her.

"That's odd." She opined, "Anyway, he's there to assess the strategic implications of assisting or not assist the Nova Romans."

"I shouldn't have a Starfleet officer aboard. It'll compromise my position." Macen replied.

Forger smiled, "It's been taken care of. Forger out."

"Wait…" Macen protested but the screen had already gone dark. "Computer." He said, "Locate Elias Vaughn."

"Elias Vaughn is in Celeste Rockford's quarters." The computer declared.

"The old dog." Macen muttered. He activated the comm. Vaughn's Starfleet comm badge would be tied into the _Obsidian's _system…as the computer had just demonstrated.

"Macen to Vaughn." He said for the computer.

There was a protracted silence and then Vaughn's voice came out loud and clear, "Vaughn here."

"Elias, it's Macen." He told Vaughn, "Can I see you in my Ready Room?"

"Of course." Vaughn readily agreed. There wasn't a trace of guilt in his voice, "Would fifteen minutes work?"

"Perfect." Macen replied, "Macen out."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Vaughn was in Macen's office. He was impeccably dressed and incredibly relaxed. He wasn't quite bouncing off the walls but he was genuinely pleased with himself.

Vaughn seated himself on the couch and Macen simply asked, "Celeste Rockford?"

Vaughn chuckled, "You're the one that suggested that I get to know her better."

"And I'm sure you have." Macen drolly replied, "Are you sure you want to do this? What if she expects more than an evening's encounter? She's young and you're…"

"Old?" Vaughn suggested.

"For a human you're getting there." Macen pointed out.

"Admiral McCoy passed away at the ripe old age of 155." Vaughn pointed out, "If I were to live that long it would give me another 45 years."

"Yes, but she's barely older than your daughter. She can't be more than…" Macen trailed off.

"She's 74 years old." Vaughn supplied the information.

"What?" Macen was astounded, "If she were human I'd place her in her mid-thirties."

"But like you inferred, she's not human." Vaughn's smile blossomed, "We know about the Tarsus Wars and the augmentation and conditioning that the Angosians did but what we never hear about is their longevity. Their average lifespan is within Vulcanoid standards."

"Neither Rab nor Celeste have ever mentioned that." Macen replied.

"They don't think about it any more than you dwell on your comparatively extended lifespan." Vaughn explained.

"Probably." Macen conceded with a laugh. Turning more serious he asked, "Amanda told me you're coming along to assess the strategic implications of the Roman civil war. When I objected to having a Starfleet officer aboard she said that wasn't an issue. Care to explain?"

"I retired as of yesterday." Vaughn grinned, "Like you, I am merely a reservist."

"You're kidding." Macen couldn't believe it."

"Of course," Vaughn's delight grew, "I'll be rejoining Starfleet when this little assignment is over."

"So I suppose that you're working for me now?" Macen asked.

"That's the idea." Vaughn confirmed it.

"What are your qualifications?" Macen inquired.

"Brin!" Vaughn protested.

"Okay, okay." Macen laughed, "Just tell Amanda to warn me and let me make a choice next time. Better yet, I'll tell her myself."

Macen suddenly got an evil gleam in his eye and Vaughn shifted uncomfortably, "What?"

"While you're here, and my employee, I'm putting you to work." Macen decided.

"Fair enough." Vaughn agreed, "What am I doing?"

"You'll be the Security Specialist for my SID team." Macen declared.

"What happened to Radil?" Vaughn enquired.

"She's on bereavement leave." Macen explained, "Her girlfriend just died leading a boarding action."

"Your ship?" Vaughn wondered.

Macen shook his head, "No. It was Tom Riker's command."

"It's going to be rough on both of them." Vaughn pointed out, "Do you have people to take care of them?"

"Tom's starting to see a counsellor as of today and Radil is staying with a friend." Macen didn't reveal how he knew of Radil's location. Vaughn didn't need to know everything.

"All right." Vaughn spoke up, "I'll cover for her for this mission but only this mission."

Macen grinned, "Just remind me to fire you when we get back."

"Agreed." Vaughn smiled, "Any chance I can get some quarters. I don't think I should move into Celeste's quarters."

Macen queried the computer as to whether or not Kalista had boarded yet. Finding out that she had he summoned her to his Ready Room. She arrived with a cheerful smile.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Kali, meet Elias Vaughn. Mr. Vaughn will be joining us for a short while. Could you please assign him some quarters?"

Kalista eyed Vaughn up and down and a pleased smile spread across her features, "With pleasure."

Vaughn gave Macen a quizzical look. Macen threw his hands up in the air. Vaughn rose and followed the Deltan out of the room. As he passed through the threshold, Vaughn paused and gave one final shrug to his shoulders. When the doors closed Macen was having a fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the crew was aboard and accounted for, Macen gave a shipwide address from the bridge, "Attention all hands. As you know we are setting out once again. What you do not know is that we are headed back to Magna Roma. For most of you, you have memories of our last visit there when we were received with open arms."

Macen continued, "That won't be the case now. The Romans are at war. The clone population, created for military applications, has revolted. Treated as less than slaves, they are fighting to be recognised as individuals. They are committed, desperate, and determined to achieve their goals."

"The clones control a significant portion of the Legion's might." Macen explained, "Reports from Starfleet ships in the area indicate that the Star Legion's starships are divided in loyalty and are presently maintaining a balance of power by facing off with one another. This delicate balance could be upset by a single provocation. Such an incident could reasonably wipe out the entire fleet."

"The greater problem is that there is already foreign intervention. Starfleet Intelligence suspects that the Meirkus Conglomeration and the Orion Syndicate are manipulating this war. The Cardassians have already landed troops." Macen divulged, "Our mission is to acquire evidence of the Conglomeration's involvement. With that information we may pave the way for Federation intervention and the creation of negotiations that could reach a true peace settlement."

Macen concluded with, "I know you'll all do your best. I have faith in every one of you and you have my trust. Macen out."

Macen turned to his XO, Amanda Forger's younger sister Shannon, "Take us out, Shannon and make way for 492 IV."

"Aye, sir." Forger grinned, "OPS, disengage umbilicals and clamps. Helm, set course for 492 IV. Make ready to proceed through the system at three-quarters impulse."

As the crew complied, Macen returned to his Ready Room. Vaughn was awaiting him there.

"Nice speech." Vaughn opined after Macen had entered and taken his usual place behind the desk.

"Thanks. I try." Macen admitted.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Vaughn asked.

"Some information has come my way." Macen divulged, "I want to gather all the members of the Club that we have aboard."

The door chimed and Macen allowed both Rockford and T'Kir to enter. When Rockford saw Vaughn her eyes sparkled and a smile played at her lips. T'Kir's telepathy picked up Rockford and Vaughn's thoughts and she broke into a gleeful smile.

"You little scamps!" she declared as she flopped down on the couch, "Good for you."

Rockford was as unapologetic as Vaughn had been earlier. Her choices and actions were her own, as was rightly so. There had been no commitments or promises made. If they bedded one another it was no one's business…except for nosy telepaths that was.

"Glad you approve." Rockford drolly replied.

"At least y'got good taste." T'Kir winked.

Rockford grinned, "I like to think so."

"Okay people," Macen spoke up, "it's time to get serious. Elim Garak filed the initial report that got this steamroller moving. Garak also had a private message for me which I received while the crew was boarding."

"Garak has proof that Sindis pushed the Cardassians into intervening on the clones' behalf. Technically, the clones requested aid but it was Sindis that persuaded Maret into granting it." Macen revealed.

"But why do it?" Rockford asked, "Maret is still consolidating his hold on the Cardassian Union. Why would he risk a foreign adventure?"

"I think I can answer that." Vaughn said, "Sindis has been sending a lot of traffic through Bajoran space. A _lot_ of traffic and it's all headed for Cardassia. Maret can't risk Sindis' wrath because it'll alienate his principal supplier of precious materials."

"Garak has a vid displaying Sindis and Maret's meeting." Macen divulged, "He's passed this onto Starfleet Intelligence. We have our own copy as well."

"If that's the case," T'Kir frowned, "then why're we goin' to Magna Roma?"

"Officially, it's to corroborate Garak's evidence." Macen answered, "Unofficially, I think we're there to talk to Alaric since he trusts us."

"He trusts _you_ y'mean." T'Kir remarked.

Macen nodded, "Starfleet knows that either Joachim or I stand the best chance of persuading Alaric to call for assistance. The problem is: officially our company is neutral."

"Starfleet is our client." Rockford pointed out, "We could represent our client."

"But that wouldn't buy us access to the clones' bases to ascertain their grievances and points of view." Macen rebutted, "Starfleet has chosen to prosecute this war rather than mediate a dialogue between the factions. The Powers That Be want Alaric to remain as Emperor no matter the cost. _That _is our problem."

Vaughn looked uncomfortable, "I suppose you have an alternative."

"Not yet." Macen confessed, "But I'm working on it. Somehow we have to convince Merry Limerick to remain neutral and mediate talks."

"What about the Cardassians?" Vaughn wondered, "They won't just vanish into the night."

"We can handle the Cardies." Macen vowed, "There are only fifteen hundred troops and three cruisers to worry about. The Maquis used to eat those odds for breakfast."

"Yeah!" T'Kir enthused.

Vaughn and Rockford cast dubious glances towards one another.

"Lord, help us." Vaughn muttered.

* * *

Riker's door chimed. He opened it to find Daggit and Parva standing outside.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Riker said, "Come on in."

He led them to the kitchen and served the stimulating beverage of choice. As he took a seat he asked, "What brings you here on a sunny afternoon?"

"We heard about Abby Collins." Daggit said, "Radil is nowhere to be found but we decided you could also use a pick-me-up since you were her commander and the first loss is the hardest to take."

"Yeah, what he said." Parva chimed with a nod in Daggit's direction.

"Well, I _am _seeing a grief and trauma counsellor." Riker replied, "I don't know…"

Daggit put his hand on Riker's shoulder, "Lees is away. Let us help."

Riker hesitated and then he finally nodded, "All right. Where do we start?"

"Do you feel like going out?" Parva asked.

"What?" a startled Riker yelped.

"We're here to remind you how to live." Daggit smiled, "There's an entire planet out there and we're going to show it to you."

Slowly, ever so slowly, a grin crept across his face, "Sounds good. When do we start?"

"Right now!" Parva enthused as she dashed over to his side and began dragging him out the door.

"Just relax, Tom. Go with it and forget about your troubles." Daggit advised.

They hit the streets running and headed off for adventure.

* * *

"Jenrya, please forgive me but I must know, are you having a hard time being here because I'm a man?" Kort asked over brunch.

"What?" a surprised Radil responded, "No, Kort. I'm fine with being here. In fact there was no other place I wanted to go. I feel safe with you and I needed that feeling."

"But you and Abby..." Kort drifted off.

"Kort, I like men. I enjoy their company and I enjoy sleeping with them. I especially enjoyed your company and sleeping with you. You were just overbearing." Radil replied.

Kort smiled sadly, "I suppose I was. I have learned a great many things about myself over this past year and I found I didn't like a lot of them."

Radil peered at him as though she'd never met him before, "You _have_ changed. Not only are you being nicer to me then you ever did while we were dating but now you're introspective and reflective?"

"I realised my shortcomings on my own but Hayley helped show me the alternatives to what I had become." Kort divulged.

"Hayley Galloway?" Radil asked. When Kort nodded, Radil asked, "Are you and she…y'know…?"

Kort shook his head, "No. She and I are comrades in arms against the forces of infection and injury. We are friends and nothing more."

"But she was here last night." Radil said, "And she had an overnight bag."

"Really?" Kort chuckled, "I hadn't noticed."

"_Shuk_, Kort. I blew your chance to…" Radil began.

Kort interrupted, "I didn't want a chance. Hayley understood. She insisted that I go after you."

"Why did she do that?" Radil wondered aloud.

"She is a doctor." Kort replied, "She knows how to treat pain."

"I wonder…" Radil mused.

* * *

The computer chimed its announcement that someone wanted access to Macen's Ready Room. He sat down the padd he'd been working and instructed the computer to open the door. He was surprised to see Danan walk through the threshold.

Danan was pleased with herself, "I know that look. You're surprised to see me. Well, that's me! Always turning up when least expected."

Macen returned the smile, "For at least three major events over the last eight years, not counting today."

"Has the SID actually been in existence for eight years?" Danan asked wide-eyed.

"Actually, if you recall, our first official mission predated the SID by three months." Macen reminded her.

"Pools and Symbiots! Brin, if you count our time with the Maquis as well, we've been together for fifteen years." Danan gasped.

"I know." Macen's eyes held a merry twinkle.

"Wow." Danan breathed.

"How can I help you today?" Macen asked.

She handed him a padd. He groaned, "Lees, I have a long enough reading list right now."

"Not like this you don't." Danan warned, "Several months ago the _USS Solarflare_ was doing some routine surveying in Romulan space. When they returned to Romulus, the scanned the system's primary. What you are holding is a copy of that data."

"So what does it add up to?" Macen enquired.

"The Romulan star is going to explode." Danan pronounced.

Alarmed, Macen asked, "Now?"

Danan shook her head, "In the next few years. It shouldn't take longer than a decade."

"So there's still time to evacuate?" Macen asked.

"There's time but the Senate has banned dissemination of this report. Merely reading it is considered treasonous." Danan grew alarmed, "They're sitting on it. They're content to just do nothing. Billions will die and they don't care."

"Maybe they need to hear it from a different source." Macen suggested.

"Like Commander P'ris?" Danan eagerly suggested in return.

"So _that's _why you're here." Macen realised.

"She gave _you_ her personal comm cipher." Danan protested, "No one else has it."

"T'Kir could have easily gotten it." Macen reminded her.

"Yes, but you're easier…" she faltered.

"To manipulate?" he suggested.

"To talk to." Danan amended.

"All right." Macen conceded, "I'll believe your lie. I'll call P'ris and forward the data on to her."

Danan jumped to her feet, "Thanks."

In a flash she was gone and Macen was comming P'ris. He was about to give up when she finally answered. She was dishevelled and obviously tired. He'd woken her.

"Yes?" her eyes came into focus, "Oh, Commander, it's you."

Macen sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that it's 'Captain' now? I'm the CO of my own ship and no longer with Starfleet."

She wore a playful smile, "And how often do I have to explain that I will always think of you as 'Commander Brin Macen of Starfleet' for as long as you accept Starfleet contracts?"

Macen's head hung low in defeat, "All right. Can we change the topic?"

"Certainly." P'ris jovially agreed, "After all, as the human's say, 'it's your nickel'."

"I have information here that may prove to be vital for your people's survival." Macen revealed.

P'ris grew concerned, "What is it?"

"It's concerning a supernova." Macen explained, "Your system's primary is going to explode."

A wry smile twisted P'ris' lips, "I have heard this fable before."

"Did you read the raw data and have the facts checked out for themselves?" Macen asked.

P'ris frowned, "No."

"Then why don't you try to?" Macen inquired.

"Possession of this material or knowledge of it is considered treasonous." P'ris argued.

"But how can you recognise what material is treasonous unless you have examined it for yourself?" Macen wondered, "After all, you _are_ an agent of the Tal Shiar."

P'ris smirked, "Good point. Transmit your data."

He did so. When the transmission ended, P'ris spoke, "I will have this data analysed but I make no promises beyond that. Have a good night, Commander."

"Rest well, Commander." Macen replied and then he cut the transmission.

_Talking to her is always an adventure_, He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Justinian V looked out the terrace of the Roman garrison the clone comprised Free Legions had captured only yesterday. This site had been the headquarters of the Far East command of the Nova Roman Legions. Built along the border between the Rus and Mongol lands, it marked the farthest extension of Nova Roma's absolute control.

The clone Legionnaires serving there had willingly thrown of the shackles of their captivity and opened the Fortress' gates. It was happening all across the world. Magna Roma was in chaos because the clones wanted civil rights. It was even more basic than that. They simply wanted freedom.

Roman slaves had rights. Roman freemen had even more rights. Roman citizens had a plethora of rights. The clones had none.

Clones weren't granted furloughs or liberties. They were forbidden to fraternise with women. They were given the most hazardous tasks and assignments. In short, pack animals had a better and easier life than a clone.

Although the clones dreamed of freedom, Justinian V was simply the first to act upon that desire. He'd lead a mutiny in a garrison possessing an entire clone Legion with only natural born officers. The officers had been vastly outnumbered and had no means of exerting their authority.

Despite the fact that the officers remained unharmed, the clones were automatically under a sentence of death under Roman law. Insurrection could not be tolerated in any form. Knowing this, Justinian V had plunged ahead.

He led his forces to the closest outpost. The Roman commanders there ordered the execution of Justinian V's Free Legion. The other clones revolted and joined the Free Legion. This continued throughout Africa and then they moved into Asia.

Word spread like wildfire and there were open revolts throughout the Roman world. Since the composition of the Legion was so lopsided, with only officers and centurions being naturally born Romans, the world swiftly tilted in the clones' favour. One notable exception was Nova Roma in the province of Gaul. No clones served there.

The Star Legions also proved to be an exception. The crews were equally comprised of clone and natural born. The mutinies were a 50/50 gamble. In the end, the fleet was equally split, with no ship firing on another for fear of vaporising their captured comrades.

In terms of raw firepower the naturally born humans came out on top. They captured more of the powerful _Banner_-class warships. The clones seized control of the bulk of the _Eagle_-class escorts. The resultant stand off had everyone on a razor's edge.

Justinian V's mind reeled as he thought of the added complications brought on by the arrival of the Federation Starfleet and the Cardassian Militia. The clones wished for the safe passage of the Militia. The natural born Romans desired to see the arrival of Starfleet. Neither side would allow the other to pass. An arrangement had been made where small craft could transit the orbiting blockade.

Justinian V had contacted Bertram Sindis directly. He sought war materials and advisors for his troops. It wasn't until now that he realised that Sindis had taken over the direction of the war.

In spite of Justinian V's tactical leadership on the ground, Sindis had appointed himself to be the strategist of the campaign. It was Sindis who had summoned the Cardassians. Justinian V, like all the clones, had been weaned on the horror stories of the Omicrons' quiet usurpation of the Imperial throne.

The xenophobic nature of the Roman character was alive and well in the clones. The last thing Justinian wanted to see was that he and his fellow clones would be beholden to Sindis and became ersatz slaves to him. They could not, and would not, fight a war for freedom just to hand it over to aliens.

"Justinian V," Augustine CM said from behind him, "it's time."

Justinian V sighed heavily. The moment he'd been dreading had finally arrived. He had to decide the fate of a thousand of his brethren.

The brother clones trapped aboard the ships held by the natural born Romans had been left undecided until now. They had lingered in captivity long enough. Now it was time to make the ultimate sacrifice for the cause.

Cardassians were threatening to leave if they did not gain passage through the blockade. Justinian V gave the word that it was all right for them to blaze their way in. Orders were issued to the clone held ships to do the same. Mere moments after Justinian V issued the orders the matter was decided.

The combined might of the Cardassian _Keldan_-class cruisers and the Roman _Eagle_-class escorts tipped the balance in favour of the clones. Each and every one of the _Banner_-class cruisers was crippled or destroyed. Half of the _Eagle_-class ships were also crippled or destroyed. The estimated fatalities, clone and natural born alike, exceeded one thousand souls.

* * *

"It's over." Octavius XII, Justinian V's Tribune, reported, "The Cardassians are preparing to disembark."

"Let them." Justinian V wearily replied. Turning to his Free Legion Praetor, he asked, "Are the troops prepared to receive alien guests?"

"As ready as they can be." Marcus CLXII answered, "Are these creatures really as repellent as you say?"

Justinian V grimaced, "I've only spoken to their leader via subspace radio but the visuals were disturbing enough."

"Yes," Marcus CLXII agreed, "you described them as the 'Crocodile People'."

"We'll know soon enough." Octavius XII said, "They're beginning to transport down."

"We need to acquire that technology." Marcus CLXII muttered.

"We shall." Justinian V assured him, "Sindis has promised us technology transfers in exchange for our allying with his 'Meirkus Conglomeration'."

Octavius frowned, "I'm still uncertain as to whether or not we should ally with this Sindis. Once we win the war we'll have enough domestic problems without adding foreign adventurism to the mix."

"I've told you, we need Sindis and his allies." Justinian V stressed, "With Chung Kuo and Nippon leading the way for the subject nations to rise against us in support of Nova Roma we need additional support in order to carry the day."

Energy halos began to appear in the grounds laid out before Justinian's balcony. Each Cardassian ship transported fifty soldiers at a time. This continued until all fifteen hundred troops were on the ground. Finally, the officers beamed down.

The Cardassians were lined up in columns. Their officers stood before them. Ahead of them all stood the squadron commander, Jagul Grek Litol.

Bearing an equivalent rank to a Starfleet Commodore, Litol had been personally selected by Legate Macet to lead this mission. He was in direct command of both the cruiser squadron and the ground forces. His tactics were laid out. He was going to employ similar methods as those used to capture Bajor.

General Secretary Maret had designs upon Magna Roma. He, like Sindis, wanted her as a client nation. She would be annexed, in all but name, into the Cardassian Union.

Magna Roma would at first be approached as a sovereign ally. Steps would then be taken to increase Magna Roma's dependency upon the Union. When the clones were utterly reliant upon their Cardassian "brothers' they would be militarily occupied.

Like the Bajorans before them, the Romans were viewed by the Cardassians as neo-barbarians. Since neo-barbs couldn't properly fend for themselves, it was beholden upon the Cardassians to show them the light of civilisation. It didn't matter whether or not the Romans wanted to be shown this light, it was simply to be.

Litol smugly stood before his troops content in the knowledge that his fifteen hundred could massacre the one hundred thousand surrounding them. The Nova Romans stood at attention, hands on their phase pistols and swords. Litol resisted the urge to sneer. They were pathetic in his eyes.

Justinian V and his party remained on the balcony reviewing Litol and his forces. Litol was amused by their grave expressions. He knew they didn't trust him and well they shouldn't. Still, he craftily thought, it was his job to falsely inspire trust.

Justinian V spoke into his mike pick up, "Take heed Free Legionnaires! Our allies from beyond have arrived. Their might is ours and our combined strength will unleash a fury upon this world the likes of which it has never seen!"

A mighty cheer arose from the hundred thousand Legionnaires. Justinian V continued, "We shall have our freedom, my brothers, we shall take it by force if necessary. We will not surrender, we shall not forsake our objective, and we shall fight until there are none left who oppose us."

A mighty chorus of "Ooo-rah!" approved of his words. Justinian paused and then concluded with, "The moment is upon us. More of our brothers have been liberated from their shackles. We have received reports spanning this globe that uprisings have secured bases all across the world."

"Unfortunately, Chung Kuo, Nippon, Brittania, Eire, Upper Germania, the Northlands and now the Rus have sided with Nova Roma. The Africas, Meso-Amerigos, and Tribal America, have sided with us so we have little to fear on those fronts. It is time to consolidate our forces and march against the forces of oppression!"

The Free Legionnaires cheered as one. Justinian turned to Marcus CLXII, "Bring the Cardassian officers to me and dismiss the men."

Marcus CLXII saluted and went about his business. Justinian V summoned Augustine CM. Augustine CM was the Free Legion's Chief Scribe.

"Augustine CM," Justinian V said, "I have need of your services. This is a historic day and I need its events recorded for posterity. I am about to meet with our Cardassian allies' leadership. I want you there transcribing everything that occurs."

Augustine CM nodded, "It would be an honour."

"Your insights into the affair may prove to be invaluable." Justinian V declared.

"I'll try to be as accurate as possible." Augustine CM swore.

Justinian V smiled and rested a hand on Augustine CM's shoulder, "I know you will, my friend. I know you will."

Octavius XII, Marcus CLXII, and Aquinus CDLIV joined Justinian V and Augustine CM in the meeting with the Cardassians. Aquinus CDLIV was an Immunes. His specialty was Covert Operations. His training in counter intelligence was thought to be valuable for discerning the Cardassian mindset.

"Before we begin," Litol said with an ingratiating smile, "I would like to introduce my ground forces commander and his officers. Dal Hafet is the CO of the Expeditionary Force. Dalin Dan is his XO. Glinn Fern is their adjutant."

Fern was an exception to the Cardassian rule. He was a Jarrot. Whereas most of the Cardassian subject worlds chafed under Cardassian rule, the Jarrots welcomed it. The orange skinned Fern was the first of his kind allowed into the Militia.

"May I express what an honour and a privilege it is to ally with you and come in your hour of need?" Litol said with enthusiasm, "May we always be there for you."

"If fortune smiles upon us we need not have any future relations beyond trade." Justinian V replied.

"Ah yes," Litol said a little more soberly, "But unforeseen circumstances can arise. I just want you to know that we are available to you. In fact, I propose a mutual defence pact. That would cement our relations far beyond what a mere trade agreement can accomplish."

Justinian V hesitated and then warily replied, "We'll have to think about such a pact. Leave your proposals with us and we shall consider them all."

"I can ask for no more." Litol agreed, "Shall we now discuss capabilities and joint tactics?"

"Indeed." Justinian V heartily concurred.


	6. Chapter 6

Earlier…

"Caesar, the situation is dire." Gaius Africanus, the Nova Roman Commander, reported, "All of the foreign fortresses and garrisons have fallen. The clones run amuck."

"What is the status of our Star Forces?" Alaric Caesar asked. Alaric Germanicus had once been the Commander of the Star Legion and it remained close to his heart.

Jerome Astris, the current Commander, answered, "Our fleet is crippled, Caesar. As you know, we retained the loyalty of most of our _Banner_-class starships. Those ships have been either crippled or destroyed. Rescue operations are underway. Even the clones are assisting. However, the aliens that provoked the exchange are not."

"The clones are assisting?" Gaius asked, "That is an odd move."

"They wish to engender goodwill." Alaric explained, "This Justinian V desires a peace conference, a forum where he and his fellows can seek equality with the natural born."

"How does Caesar know this?" Senator Grachus asked.

"I have been in communication with him." Alaric replied, "His demands are simple and straightforward."

"The Senate will never bow before these terrorists." Senator Meachum declared.

"May I remind the honoured Senator that the Senate classified the Crusaders as terrorists and in the end the Empire granted them territorial concessions." Alaric pointed out.

"And may I remind Caesar," Meachum archly rebutted, "that such concessions were his idea and did not originate in the Senate."

Alaric's eyes narrowed, "The Senate approved of each and every one of those concessions."

"At your insistence." Meachum countered, "If you ask us to accede to these demands we shall refuse. The Crusaders were human. These abominations are merely…"

"Clones?" Alaric suggested.

"Mere copies of men." Meachum spat.

"Grachus?" Alaric shifted his attention.

"I feel negotiations are the way; but, they now have allies and I fear I could not persuade my fellow Senators to pursue such a path." Grachus replied.

Alaric was disgusted but he hid it well, "Gaius, these 'Cardassians' have landed?"

"Yes, Caesar." Gaius confirmed the earlier report.

"I will confer with our allies." Alaric announced, "We must coordinate so we can strike as one."

"And what of the Federation?" Jerome asked.

"I will speak with Captain Limerick." Alaric conceded, "But we are Nova Romans. We do not need extraterrestrial assistance."

* * *

The Present…

Shannon Forger finished reading the _Obsidian's _operational directives. Eyebrows raised, she addressed Macen, "So basically we stay out of the way and try not to get shot."

Macen wore a wry smile, "Essentially. It must suck to get the cushy assignment."

"What's left of the Roman fleet?" Forger asked.

"Seven clone controlled _Eagle_-class escorts." Macen answered, "Of course, the three Cardassian _Keldan_-class cruisers are also in play."

"And they're blockading the planet?" Forger inquired.

"Actually, two of the clone ships are in a stand-off with the _Hood_." Macen divulged, "They attempted to transit the system with an approach vector for the closest trade route. The _Hood _intercepted them and the clones balked. However, they won't engage a Federation vessel for fear of irking Starfleet."

"Smart." Forger opined, "Still, I wouldn't want to hear all the sabre rattling that's going on."

Macen chuckled, "We'll try to spare you that."

"Thanks." Forger replied, "I have to tell you, the crew is really worked up over this one. They remember the Nova Romans coming to our aid against Solarian Security Systems. There's also the attack on Dracas. The clones haven't made any friends here."

"Our mission isn't to pick a fight." Macen reminded her, "We're here to clear the way for Starfleet to intervene. _How_ they intervene is up to The Powers That Be."

Forger smirked, "The infamous TPTB."

Macen grinned, "Exactly."

"Well," Forger lifted herself out of her seat, "I'd better relieve T'Kir before she has us take a lap around a supernova."

"She would too." Macen affectionately admitted.

Forger started to exit and then she hesitated. Turning towards Macen, she spoke, "Have I told you how grateful I am that you gave me a second chance?"

Macen smiled, "Once or twice."

"I mean it." Forger assured him, "Most COs wouldn't give an addict a second look, much less assign her to the XO slot."

"You deserved a second shot at the XO position. That's all that needs to be said." Macen replied, "Now get out there before I give T'Kir your job."

"Heavens forefend." Forger laughed as she left.

Macen counted down from five. As he reached one, the door chime sounded. He bade the visitor welcome and the door opened to reveal T'Kir. She was imminently pleased with herself.

"We flew true and safe." She crowed, "No laps `round a supernova. But only cus Hannah couldn't find one." She winked.

"Eavesdropping again, I take it." Macen smirked.

"You're the one that didn't shield your thoughts." T'Kir sniffed, "What's the point in havin' a telepathic rapport if you don't visit each other's heads once in a while?"

"The point is: you were in command. That means you're _supposed_ to be focused on the ship." Macen scolded her.

"But there's nuthin' going on." T'Kir whined.

"Poor baby." Macen quipped.

"Nyuh!" T'Kir stuck out her tongue.

Macen wore a wry expression, "As fun as this has been, it's time to grow up."

T'Kir's normally mercurial behaviour immediately shifted, "You're goin' for a 'stroll' aren't you?"

"Yup." Macen disclosed, "Want to come?"

"Of course!" T'Kir enthused, "What's a stroll without me?"

"I hope I never have to find out." Macen admitted.

"Aw shucks." T'Kir's cheeks burned bright emerald, "You say the nicest things."

"C'mon. Let's go." Macen came around the desk and took her hand. He then escorted her to the turbolift.

A "Stroll" was when Macen and T'Kir took a walkabout around the ship. Rather than conducting a formal inspection, Macen just dropped by the various departments and casually chatted with the crew. He also stopped by the Team Room, The Rec Room, and the gym in order to converse with crewmen he didn't normally see. It was a great morale builder and kept him up on the pulse of the ship.

* * *

The last stop on his tour was Engineering. They entered to find the place morosely quiet. There was no spark of life in the area. Everything was clamped down tight.

The Deputy Chief Engineer, Gilan, approached, "Thank _Hanerach_, you're here. He's out of his head. He can't approve of anyone or anything."

Macen instinctively knew that Dracas was the topic of the conversation, "Don't worry. I'll deal with him."

Macen and T'Kir approached Dracas. His back was turned to them and he was engrossed in some minutia of his job. When they were two metres away Dracas spoke.

"Hello Captain. Hello T'Kir. You needn't bother with trying to sneak up on me."

"Let's go somewhere and talk." Macen said.

"We can talk here." Dracas replied.

"No, we can't." Macen asserted, "In case you hadn't noticed, you're being a disruptive influence. Your crew can't relax enough to do their jobs efficiently. Because of this, we're taking you elsewhere."

Dracas took one long, painfully honest look around. When he had finished he looked defeated, "Very well. Where do you suggest?"

"Let's try Sickbay." Macen replied.

"What?" Dracas protested.

"This is a direct order: report to Sickbay." Macen stressed.

"Very well." Dracas tersely responded.

* * *

In Sickbay T'Kir prompted the computer to activate the EMH program. Tessa appeared wearing a sports bra, tennis shorts, and tennis shoes. She was also wielded a springball racket.

"Oh poop!" Tessa exclaimed, "I was winning."

The trio ignored her pout and she desisted. With a nod her racket disappeared and her sports attire was replaced by surgical smocks. She turned to her prospective patients and smiled.

"How can I help?" she brightly asked.

"Joachim needs a full work up." Macen said.

"I don't need…" Dracas faltered off.

"Remember: direct order." Macen reminded him.

Dracas sat down on the exam table and faced his trial with his best stiff upper lip. Tessa scanned Dracas without comment. When she finished, she frowned.

"Joachim," she began, "Your stress hormones are up, your neurochemicals are unbalanced, and fatigue poisons are lacing your muscle tissues. What's up?"

Dracas turned to Macen. His eyes pleaded. Macen was unrelenting.

"Tell her." He commanded.

Dracas relayed the details of the assassination attempt and the identity of his attackers. He became visibly agitated while doing so and Tessa's instruments began chirping. She reached for a hypo and injected its contents into Dracas.

"All right, Joachim, that will help your agitation. The following injections will curb your depression, insomnia, and fatigue." She explained, "You're to see me after every watch that you stand. We'll re-examine you at those times and administer medication as needed. I also recommend scheduling a session with Lisea. She's a fully certified counsellor. She can work wonders."

"What of this evening?" Dracas grimaced.

"You'll invite some friends over, go to your quarters, and have a quiet meal. After that you'll go to bed." Tessa grinned, "I can guarantee the latter because I'm going to give you one whopper of a sedative."

"How long will I have?" Dracas enquired.

"An hour, an hour and a half tops." Tessa answered.

"And I will awake in time to prepare for my watch?" Dracas sceptically asked.

"Yes." Tessa replied without reservation.

"How can you be sure?" Dracas was dubious.

"Hey, buddy; I'm an EMH mark 5." Tessa lightly lectured, "I have all of the medical data stored at Memory Alpha, The Federation Medical Association Library, the Starfleet Medical Files, and the Encyclopaedia Galactica."

_That _stopped Dracas cold, "I suppose it's wise to trust you then."

"Damn straight it is." Tessa huffed.

Tessa finished her injections and then handed Dracas a padd with her medical instructions. After he left, T'Kir addressed Tessa.

"Hey Sweetie, we're goin' to the Team Room. Wanna come along?" T'Kir enthusiastically invited her.

"Sure!" Tessa enthused.

"C'mon then." T'Kir motioned for her to follow.

* * *

They entered the Team Room and found a table. The 1st Watch was still on duty. Members of both the 2nd and 3rd Watches were present but in low numbers. The major meal had already been served for this watch. Also seated in the room were Vaughn, Rockford, and Gantz. They seemed to desire their privacy so Macen's group respected that desire.

Tessa had happily described her latest hobbies. Like that infamous hobbyist, Hikaru Sulu, Tessa madly pursued a hobby until she had mastered it. After that she madly pursued her next passion. The crew delighted in showing her new pursuits and joining in with her.

Tessa explained who her newest hobby partners were. Then she conspiratorially related who was her core group that followed her from one pursuit to another. She found it flattering and bewildering at the same time to have a "following".

"You deserve it, Honey." T'Kir assured her, "You're an amazing person."

"Thanks." Tessa said appreciatively, "A lot of people still just think of me as a piece of software."

"Point `em out and I'll kill `em." T'Kir growled.

Sensing that T'Kir was serious Macen began to step in but Tessa laughed, "Thanks, but I'd like to handle this on my own."

T'Kir subsided, "Whatever you want. I'll do it."

"You're sweet." Tessa said with a perky smile.

"So," Macen grinned, "what's going on with Galen 3?"

Tessa's face scrunched up in a rueful expression, "I'm not sure. One minute he's nice and enthusiastic and the next he's a jerk."

"Is he a jerk when you talk about your hobby buddies?" T'Kir wondered.

"He's one of them." Tessa complained, "He's distant and cold while we're with people and warm and fuzzy when we're alone."

T'Kir laughed, "Oh Sweetie, I don't mean to laugh but he's jealous. He needs to grow up and realise you can have other friends and interests."

"So _that's_ what it is." Tessa understood, "Jealousy sucks."

"Tell me `bout it." T'Kir heartily agreed, "I'll talk to Lees and she'll set him straight."

"No," Tessa replied, "_I'll_ talk to _him_ and then I'll talk to her if that doesn't work."

"An even better plan." T'Kir enthused.

"Thanks." Tessa gleefully replied. Settling down she began to scrutinise the other SID table, "I wonder what they're talking about?"

At the other table, Gantz was chuckling, "I'm sorry but I wouldn't have expected you two to get together…even for a dalliance. Macen's told me about you, Commander, and I've known Celeste here, in various guises, for ten years now. From what I know of you both it would seem you'd be diametrically opposed to one another's views."

"Not really." Vaughn smiled, "We're both professionals and many of our sordid specialties overlap. If I'd met her as Annika Ryst we might be having another conversation."

"But what if the Ryst personality becomes dominant?" Gantz asked.

"Brin told me that the various identities can be merged back into one gestalt." Vaughn shared, "I know Rab Daggit and he's proof that the process works. Once it happens with Celeste, Ryst, and the various others, I'll see who they've made and get to know her."

"So you're reserving judgement until later and enjoying some friendly _frinxing _in the meantime." Gantz surmised.

Both Vaughn and Rockford laughed. Rockford replied, "That about sums it up."

"More power to ya." Gantz toasted them with his glass.

"Speaking of getting friendly…" Vaughn slyly winked at Rockford.

She beamed and told Gantz, "Gotta go!"

Vaughn led Rockford by the hand. He gave Macen a grin and a friendly nod as he passed by. Rockford flashed T'Kir and Tessa a wicked smile and then they were off.

"They're lucky." Tessa sighed.

"You will be too someday." T'Kir assured her, "The right guy'll come along and 'Bam'!"

"But can I…?" Tessa trailed off.

"Honey, you're anatomically correct and fully functional." T'Kir laughed.

"But what's it like?" Tessa begged to know.

T'Kir looked to Macen, "Brin, go away. It's time for Girl Talk and I don't wanna embarrass you."

"That's all right." He laughed, "I've been meaning to have a one-on-one with Gantz."

"Good." T'Kir firmly replied, "There he is. Have at."

Macen rose and moved to Gantz's table, "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." Gantz grinned, "Girl Talk, huh?"

Macen smiled, "Exactly."

Gantz sobered up, "You look like a man with something on his mind. Care to share?"

"Actually I've been waiting to talk to you about your role on the team and your future with it." Macen revealed.

"Oh _shuk_, I've been fired, haven't I?" Gantz squirmed.

"What?" Macen was flabbergasted, "No, and I mean _no_! You haven't been fired. Far from it. I was wondering if you'd accept a new type of job within the team's framework."

"First of all, let me say that I'm relieved." Gantz admitted, "Second of all, it would depend upon the job."

"It's one you're already doing." Macen shared, "The team looks to me to be its anchor. In my absence they look to T'Kir. The problem is that T'Kir's generally at my side when I'm absent."

Macen's gaze became piercing, "In such circumstances they look to you. You've more experience than anyone else on the team, save Celeste. She still isn't fully trusted by most of the team. They respect you and look to you for guidance. You're 'The Rock' they rely upon. How'd you like to make it official and start attending strategy meetings?"

"What about Vaughn?" Gantz asked, "He's got more experience in the field. More even than you. You've said he taught you most of what you know."

"Elias is only with us for this caper and then he goes back to Starfleet." Macen explained, "What about the job? Will you do it?"

Gantz squirmed, "Let me think about it."

"Of course." Macen allowed, "Let me know when you decide."

"Sorry to rush off now," Gantz rose, "but Dracas asked me to join him and a few select friends over for dinner in his place."

Macen smiled, "Don't want to miss that. I believe it's Joachim's first dinner party."

"Yeah." Gantz grinned, "Later."

As the former Gatherer departed Macen cast a glance T'Kir's way. Grace had joined her and Tessa. They were in deep, dark conspiracy mode now. Suddenly Danan appeared before him.

"Want to join me for dinner?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Happy to have startled me?" Macen wryly asked.

"Yup." Danan happily bobbed her head, "Now what about my offer?"

Macen's smile was one of delight, "I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7

Lt. Commander Verity Jones, CAG of the _USS Hood's_ Rascal Squadron, finished strapping herself in. Flight techs finished assisting her passenger, Captain Merry Limerick. They were flying to Magna Roma in Jones' _Lightning_-class fighter.

With the balance of power shifted to the clones' favour, they had blockaded the planet. No traffic, other than that in support of their cause, was allowed in proximity of Magna Roma. It was Limerick's plan to slip past their sentries in the fighter. What remained in doubt was whether or not the Cardassians would intervene.

Although they were wearing airtight helmets, Jones still turned around to address her Captain, "All set, sir?"

Limerick's humour laced voice came back over the comm link, "All set, Commander. Take `er out when you're ready."

"Aye, sir." Jones then addressed the Flight Controller. Hangar Bay 1 was depressurised. Jones activated the fighter's antigravs. Blast shields rose behind the craft. Jones turned on the tractor beam, anchoring her to her position.

She throttled the impulse engines to maximum. She received launch clearance from the Controller and she released the tractor beam. Rascal Lead and her passenger rocketed out of the hangar into open space.

Jones turned in a wide arc. Limerick was able to see the full splendour of his _Galaxy_-class command. He beamed as they sailed past.

"Thank you for that, Verity." Limerick gratefully said.

"No problem, Captain." Jones lightly replied, "Better get ready. The fun's about to begin."

Limerick was seated in the Weapons Officer station. He activated the sensors. Two _Eagle_-class escorts were interdicting the nimble little fighter. Jones handled communications with them. Limerick could hear her part of it and it didn't sound good.

"Hang on, sir!" Jones suggested as she threw the fighter into an 8_g_ evasive turn. Fortunately, the inertial damper and the artificial gravity blunted most of the force. Phaser blasts surrounded their fighter as Jones went into a random set of jukes and jinks trying to avoid getting hit. Nevertheless, despite all her skill, they were still getting hammered as other escorts joined in.

Limerick's screen scrambled. "What happened?" he asked.

"Cardassian ECM. They've got the latest generation jammers. Our countermeasures should be burning a hole in their jamming field but it's not working." Jones explained, "We're going in on manual guidance. Wish me luck."

Limerick wished her the best of it. Inwardly he cursed the Meirkus Conglomeration and the Orion Syndicate. Between the two of them, they'd equipped Cardassia with ECM gear capable of spoofing Federation issue equipment. Starfleet R&D needed to achieve a breakthrough and fast.

They were entering Magna Roma's atmosphere and the concentrated firepower directed at them limited their movements. Limerick grimly watched as the shields died. A Cardassian disruptor took out their primary engines and the fighter went down in flames.

* * *

"Justinian V!" Marcus CLXII cried as he entered the room. Justinian V, Octavius XII, and Dal Marl Haffet had been finalising their plans for the march on Peking.

"A Federation craft attempted to run the blockade." Marcus CLXII reported, "Jagul Litol intervened and the Starfleet ship has been shot down."

Justinian V turned to Haffet, "Thank the Jagul for us." Focusing on Marcus CLXII he asked, "Where is the craft headed for?"

"The Britannic Channel." Marcus CLXII answered.

"Deploy Aquinus CDLIV. The crew may yet safely eject and land in Nova Roma, Espana, or Italia."

"It will be done." Marcus CLXII saluted.

"If I may," Haffet spoke, "I'd like to send a squad in support of yours. It will be our first concrete test of our joint tactics."

Justinian V smiled, "Excellent. Summon your men."

* * *

"I've got us partially stabilised." Jones informed Limerick, "If we punch out now we'll end up in Northern Italy."

"Sounds like a plan." Limerick replied, "Let's do it."

"Brace yourself." Jones warned and then she pulled the yellow handle. The cockpit blasted off and then their seats ejected.

* * *

"Where did they go down?" Alaric grimly asked.

"Their ship landed in the Britannic Channel." Gaius reported, "However, a patrol sighted the parachutes of the crew going down in the foothills of the Italian Alps."

"Deploy a patrol to recover them." Alaric commanded.

"Already done, Caesar." Gaius proudly admitted.

* * *

Jones unclipped herself from her parachute and fell the last metre to the ground. Letting herself fall into the soft grass, she expended most of her inertia and avoided injury. She shrugged out of her harness and began to examine the contents of her survival duffel.

Unclipping the bag from her harness' tether, she opened it and found the shoulder strap and fixed it into place. Then she removed her helmet and cast it aside. Next, she retrieved her phaser and tricorder. Also inside were two months worth of combat rations, a portable heater, a tent, palm and wrist lamps, glowrods, a medical tricorder, and an emergency med kit.

Most precious of all, the duffel contained an emergency subspace locator beacon. She activated it and it immediately began transmitting her coordinates into space for Starfleet to hear.

She tapped her comm badge, "Jones to Captain Limerick." Silence met her and she tried again. Worried, she pulled out her tricorder and got a fix on his comm badge. He was 1.3 kilometres away. Settling her equipment she set out on a nice, measured march.

Jones had been hiking for over an hour now. Every fifteen minutes she called her captain again. Finally, he responded.

"Yes, Commander, I'm here." Limerick's dry tones came across the circuit.

Relief flooded Jones' being _but_ she could hear in his voice something was wrong, "Sir, are you all right. You sound…off."

"My ankle's broken." Limerick revealed, "I can't get to my survival duffel. It's hung up on the same tree as I was."

"Never fear." Jones insisted, "If this planet's solar day is as long as I estimate then I should reach you before dark."

"Take your time, Commander." Limerick jested, "I have a flock of sheep for company. Maybe there'll be a shepherdess that'll happen along the way."

Jones snorted, "You wish. Hang on, sir. I'm coming."

"I know." He reassured her, "I'll be here. See you when you get here."

* * *

When Jones arrived she found Limerick on the ground backed up against the tree he'd been tangled up with. His duffel hung a mere six centimetres above his reach, even on one leg. She met him and plopped down onto her knees.

She unslung her duffel and rooted out her medical tricorder and her med kit. She thoroughly examined Limerick's offending ankle. When she'd finished she frowned.

"I have a mixed bag of news." She warned, "The good news is that the bone can be regenerated. The bad news is that I'm going to have to set it. That's going to hurt like Hell."

"It can't be any worse than breaking it." Limerick hoped.

"I wouldn't take that bet, sir." Jones replied.

"All right," Limerick protested, "enough of this 'sir' nonsense. We essentially serve the same function. I command a starship; you command a fighter wing. We should, and will meet as equals."

"Just like that?" Jones smirked.

"Yes." Limerick was adamant, "Just like that."

"Fine." Jones held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Verity."

"What are you doing?" Limerick wondered, "I know who you are."

"I'm meeting you as an equal." She replied and bobbed her hand in front of him.

He took it with a smile, "Hello, I'm Merry."

"Well, Merry, I'm going to hurt you bad." Jones reiterated.

"Just do it and get it over with." Limerick requested.

Jones set out to work. She laid out the makings of a splint and the regenerator. Next she cradled his ankle in her hands. Taking hold, she adjusted it.

Limerick screamed. Jones was unrelenting. She double checked her work with the tricorder. Then she used the regenerator. When she'd finished with that, she rechecked her work. Finally she applied the splint.

A sweating, panting Limerick asked, "Why the splint?"

"The bones regenerated but it still isn't stable. Naturally, it would take an Elvin four weeks to heal such an injury. This way I've accomplished the same thing in four minutes." Jones explained, "The fresh bone needs time to settle and harden. If you were to go without the splint you'd rebreak your ankle."

"Good to know." Limerick replied and then asked, "How do you know so much about field medicine?"

Jones smiled, "All us pilots do. If you have to ditch your craft on some backwater M-class planet and have to spend a few weeks alone, you'd better know the basics."

"Well, Verity, I for one am grateful that you know the basics." Limerick returned her smile.

A sharp whining sound pierced the air. Off in the distance they could see blazing lights.

Jones turned to Limerick, "That's an airfan engine. The Romans use that type of craft."

"So do the Free Legionnaires." Limerick reminded her.

"Good point." Jones opined, "I'll scout it out."

"Verity, we're not here to fight a war, at least not yet." Limerick informed her, "We may as well sit here and wait to see who it is. We're forced to surrender to whoever it is anyway."

"But they fired on us." Jones argued, "Doesn't that make us combatants?"

"No." Limerick shook his head, "We violated a legal blockade. Technically we're provoking them."

"I hate this stuff." Jones confessed, "I want back in my cockpit."

"So do I." Limerick admitted.

"So, what do we do now?" Jones asked.

"We sit down and tell each other about our version of a perfect day." Limerick suggested.

"Okay." Jones agreed, "We can try that."

Just as the first Nova Roman Legionnaire appeared, Limerick laughingly scolded Jones, "You are an action junkie."

"And me being a fighter pilot, go figure." She laughed.

The Roman squad approached, "You there! Stand and be recognised."

Jones stood and assisted Limerick to his feet, "You need to go on a diet."

"Try and tell that to our CMO." Limerick dared her.

The Romans interrupted the repartee, "Are you the Starfleet Captain?"

"I am." Limerick declared.

"The Emperor has dispatched us to escort you to Nova Roma." The group leader announced.

"We'd be happy to…" phaser and disruptor whines cut Limerick off. The four Legionnaires fell where they stood. The Starfleet duo turned to see Free Legionnaires and Cardassians emerging from the trees.

Aquinus CDLIV approached them with the working end of his phase pistol pointed at the ground, "Captain Limerick, I presume."

"You presume correctly." Limerick replied, "Was it necessary to kill these men?"

"They aren't dead." Aquinus CDLIV replied, "Despite our allies' proclivities we merely stunned them. They can report to the Emperor that we have you."

"And why do you need me?" Limerick asked, "We're not a part of your war."

"But you could be." Aquinus CDLIV said, "We need you. Alaric will listen to you."

"And what do you want me to say to him?" Limerick wondered.

"We desire a peace conference." Aquinus CDLIV answered, "There has been little bloodshed up until now. When the subject nations become involved, that will change."

Limerick's face twisted in a wry expression, "I see your point."

"Good." Aquinus CDLIV smiled, "Then you'll accompany us."

"Now wait a minute…" Limerick began to protest.

His words were cut off by, "Dalin Dan to _Letrog_, eighteen to transport."

With that, Limerick and Jones' world faded away.


	8. Chapter 8

Vaughn rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. He lay there admiring Rockford's prone figure. She was lying on her stomach with her arms cradling her head. He visually tasted every curve of her back down to the edge of her buttocks where the sheet tantalisingly hid her arse.

"What are you thinking about?" she softly asked.

Vaughn smiled as he heard the contentment in her voice, "Just admiring the landscape."

"Do tell." She purred.

"I'd love to but I have this nagging question." Vaughn admitted.

"Shoot." She replied.

"Why don't you become merciless when you're in combat?" Vaughn asked, "I've seen files on you, you stay 'normal'. Daggit transformed yet you don't. Why is that?"

"Baby," she laughed, "you have such strange pillow talk."

"I'm sorry," Vaughn implored. "but don't change the subject."

"I'm not your typical Augment." Rockford explained, "My aliases don't 'transform'. They're stable. Now, if I was reintegrated like Daggit was, then I'd be your typical Augment with all the associated problems included."

"But Daggit seems to have overcome his 'associated problems'." Vaughn countered, "Nice euphemism, by the way."

"Even reintegrated I'm still an Infiltrator." Rockford struggled to explain, "I, like Daggit, can move beyond my programming and lead a fairly average life. It just takes time."

"So I may have to wait longer than anticipated to meet the real you." Vaughn said.

"Elias, all of these facets are the 'real' me. Reintegration just brings out the _complete _me." She finally revealed.

"Well, Celeste, I look forward to meeting Annika Ryst. I can only hope she'll feel the same." Vaughn said softly.

"Trust me," Rockford slyly smirked, "she will."

* * *

Grace examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was still blonde and her eyes were still brown. Her asymmetrical bob now hung in wavy curls. In short she was very cute but not beautiful. _Cute is good. In fact, it's damned fine._ She thought to herself

She finished primping and sat down at her room's comp/comm. She was nervous and she knew it. It had been thirty days since she'd last spoken with Ian Delaney. That was their chosen incommunicado period. He'd had all of this time to digest her revelations of her "true" self…that it is, those facets of her that were determined by Kelvan biology and genetic memories.

Delaney had received the news and details without a qualm but she knew things could change once he began to ruminate upon the facts. What scared her the most is that this could even cost her her friendship with him. She didn't believe she could live with that.

_If I can't live without his friendship, what else can't I live without?_ She wondered and not for the first time.

Forcibly shrugging these worrisome fears aside she typed in his comm access and transmitted. It took several minutes for the Federation's subspace communications relay to find the _USS Intrepid_. It took longer for Delaney to accept the call. Thankfully though, he did.

A beaming Delaney met Grace's image, "Hannah, this is great. You just caught me preparing a surprise inspection of the 2nd Watch. What's going on?"

"It's been thirty days." She said with both hope and dread lacing her voice.

He checked his calendar, "Wow! To the day."

"Well," Grace said with meek embarrassment, "I've wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah," he said, "I've wanted to talk to you too. I've done a lot of soul searching and…"

"I understand." Grace said with bone crushing disappointment.

"Hannah!" Delaney snapped, "Let me finish. You've shared your most intimate secrets with me. I can't help but be touched and honoured that you trust me so much. In turn, I've shared the darkest skeletons and recesses of my soul with you."

"As far as you being a Kelvan and therefore non-human, so what? It makes you more exotic and even sexier in my opinion. In the end, I'll say what I've said before: I want to share something with you. I want to pursue an active relationship with the hope of someday creating something that will last. _That's _my thought on the subject." He declared.

Grace was crying, "Oh, Ian. That's what I want too."

"So we can forget this whole 'breaking up' nonsense?" Delaney hoped.

"Of course." Grace laughed.

"Good." He strongly asserted.

"When is the _Intrepid _laying in to port?" Grace asked.

"Starfleet Command hasn't decided yet." Delaney sadly reported, "The where is also in much doubt."

"Let me know." Grace said suggestively, "And I'll have a scrumptious reunion planned."

"Yum.!" He enthusiastically replied.

* * *

Gantz met Macen in his Ready Room. Macen was sitting behind his desk and he motioned for Gantz to take a seat. Gantz opted for one of the chairs laid out in front of the desk.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Macen asked.

"I'll have whatever it is you're having." Gantz replied, "It smells good."

Macen went to the replicator and whispered instructions. It produced the beverage and he delivered it to Gantz.

"Here you go: one Italian Roast Caramel Vanilla Latte." He announced as he handed it over.

He retook his seat as Gantz took his first swallow, "Well?"

"I think I'm addicted already." Gantz ruefully admitted, "How did you find out about this?"

"Celeste introduced me to them." Macen answered, "I'm hooked."

Gantz took another drink and Macen said, "You called this little meeting. What's on your mind?"

"I made a decision about your offer." Gantz revealed.

"Overnight?" Macen asked, "That was quick."

"I'm turning you down." Gantz said, "I have to disagree with you that I'm the bedrock of the team. Radil is. Everyone follows her, even me. The position is rightfully hers."

"I agree." Macen replied in chipper tones.

"Then why…?" Gantz angrily demanded.

"Jenrya is a natural leader, and you're right, her teammates follow her lead." Macen admitted, "However, she is undergoing a loss that may change her forever. I can't offer her the position until I'm certain she's at 100%."

"You coulda said it was a temporary posting." Gantz was still irritated.

"Would it have changed your mind?" Macen bemusedly enquired.

"No." Gantz grumpily admitted.

"Then my approach made little difference." Macen replied, "Anything else?"

"Er…no." Gantz was rattled.

"Then you'll have to excuse me." Macen rose and took his coffee with him, "I have to see Joachim."

"Oh." Gantz made to follow him, "Carry on then."

Macen cast an amused glance Gantz's way, "Thanks."

* * *

An excited Grace found T'Kir, "He loves me!"

"I'm happy for you. Who 'him'?" T'Kir asked. Grace was totally resistant to T'Kir's telepathy. Spock's hybrid mental physiology allowed him access to Kalinda's mind but T'Kir was well and truly rebuffed by Grace.

"Ian!" Grace enthused, "He loves me, you silly goose."

"Congrats!" an excited T'Kir responded with genuine enthusiasm, "When did he tell you?"

"He didn't." Grace replied, giddy happiness unaffected by that statement, "In all concrete terms, he said it. In using those actual words, I struck a big zero."

"What _did_ he say?" T'Kir demanded.

Grace laid out the conversation and T'Kir grinned, "He's talkin' commitment. _That's _a good sign."

"So," Grace smiled, "you agree?"

"If he doesn't love you already, he's awfully close to it." T'Kir surmised.

Grace pumped a fist, "Yeeesss!"

"So now what?" T'Kir happily asked.

"Ian doesn't know when or where the _Intrepid _will make port." Grace disclosed, "I'd like to have a very sexy and naughty reunion planned for us when they do dock somewhere."

"So," T'Kir mused, "a readily available plan that can be plugged in almost anywhere at a moment's notice."

"Essentially." Grace's confidence wavered for the first time.

T'Kir bolstered her friend's spirits, "Not a prob! Let's go to the computer in my quarters and we shall work miracles."

"Thank you." Grace kissed her on the cheek, "You've just saved my life."

"Don't get too cocky." T'Kir warned, "We haven't even tackled the problem yet. I don't expect trouble but y'never know."

"Duly warned." Grace promised, "Let's go!"

They dashed off, leaving bewildered passers-by in their wake.

* * *

Macen and Dracas sat in some over-stuffed chairs in Dracas' quarters. They room was lavish yet Spartan with several pieces of simple furniture filling the space. Although he rarely entertained, he was well prepared for it.

Dracas had received an 'Improved' bill of health from Tessa. His medications were lessened and his sedative was to be injected right before he retired for the night by house call. This morning he'd awoken in time to adequately prepare for his watch and arrive there with a clear head. His faith in Tessa had grown immeasurably.

While Macen was pleased to hear all of this, it wasn't why he was there, "Joachim, I'm here to discuss your mixed feelings towards our mission and how they'll affect your performance."

Dracas was aghast, "What do you mean? My duty lies with the team."

"That's not what you hotly declared in this morning's mission briefing." Macen reminded him, "You insisted your loyalties lay with Alaric yet you were also impassioned about the plight of the clones."

"I cannot condone my Emperor's course of action yet I owe it to him to persuade him to abandon this mad course." Dracas explained, "Yet I cannot embrace my brother clones' actions either since they tried to kill me and others. I still do not understand that."

"Have you ever considered that they do not see you as a brother?" Macen suggestively asked.

"What do you mean?" Dracas was too curious to be wary.

"You're not marked as the other clones are. You're the only one of your kind. You were given a privileged upbringing and you have the Emperor's love." Macen explained, "How can you be their brother?"

"I see you've been paying attention to the press releases of the Magna Roman embassy on Earth." Dracas ruefully opined.

"I have to get my information from somewhere." Macen admitted, "The Legion has an information black out in place. They'll talk to me but all they'll say is that there is 'a situation'. The embassy is held by the clones so the information is slanted in their favour but at least there _is_ information."

"If the embassy is being forcibly held, why doesn't Starfleet intervene?" Dracas asked.

"It's foreign soil and we're non-combatants. The Federation as a whole will not act until we've been invited into the conflict." Macen tried to explain.

Dracas shook his head, "I will never understand this democracy of yours."

"Neither will I." Macen concurred.

"Do you truly believe we can end the conflict?" Dracas was almost afraid to ask.

"I think we can try." Macen disclosed, "If the clones cooperate and the Cardassians are their usual selves, we stand a good chance of working out a peaceable agreement."

"This plan is why I say my duties lay with the SID." Dracas reiterated, "Your goals and mine overlap."

"And if they didn't?" Macen wondered.

Dracas hesitated, "I do not know."

"I think you will before this is over." Macen predicted, "Good night."

Macen left Dracas' quarters, leaving Dracas to ponder the imponderable.


	9. Chapter 9

T'Kir kneaded Macen's neck and shoulders, "Why so serious?"

"I've been in contact with Commander Sima Havelick, the XO of the _Hood_. Captain Limerick and the ship's CAG are prisoners of the clone Free Legion." Macen revealed.

T'Kir whistled, "How long've ya been sittin' on this one?"

"Just a few hours." Macen confessed, "I spoke with her right before we went to dinner."

"And?" T'Kir prompted.

"Amanda called me while you were busy with Hannah." Macen kept the stream of divulgence flowing, "We're to try and extract Limerick and Jones. If we can't, the _Hood _goes into action."

"So we're supposed to end a war _in_ the Nova Romans' favour, rescue an errant Starfleet captain and his CAG, and stave off the Cardassians' ambitions." T'Kir recited.

"Yup." Macen confirmed it.

"Damn, we _must_ be good." T'Kir said mockingly, "Not bad for a team that got their asses kicked the last two times out."

"We freed the Ekosians and Zeons from Sindis' marauders. It was felt that that more than made up for our failure to apprehend the head man himself." Macen explained.

"What about Katreen and Ghemor?" T'Kir asked archly, "The Cardies' democratic government collapsed and we couldn't do a damned thing `bout it."

That failure was topped with the death of their unborn child. It was a stinging slap in the face that both of them still felt. It would be a long time before that mission could be viewed without recriminations.

Macen drew T'Kir into his arms and whispered, "I know. We've a chance to stop Maret. A very _real_ chance to stop _both_ Maret and Sindis. We have to try."

"Okay." T'Kir whispered back, "Let's save civilisation from itself again."

Macen pulled her in close and delivered a steamy kiss. T'Kir smiled, "I like it, sir. May I have more?"

"Certainly." He replied and resumed his efforts.

* * *

The next morning found Macen on subspace radio with Justinian V. Although the conversation had begun with an amiable air, it was swiftly descending into intransigence.

"I cannot allow you to assume orbit." Justinian V insisted, "You may attempt to land ground troops."

"I don't _have_ any ground troops." Macen argued, "I have twelve Security officers. That's it. My ship may be a starship but it's a planetary surveyor. It's designed for scientific research _not_ combat."

"But this 'team' of yours…?" Justinian V left the matter hanging.

"My team and I are investigators." Macen explained…_again_, "My mission is to assist all parties in resolving the conflict."

"How does that involve 'investigations'?" Justinian V warily asked.

"We have information that the Cardassians and Bertram Sindis are manipulating your efforts for their own purposes." Macen informed him.

"Can I see this evidence?" Justinian V enquired.

"Of course." Macen readily agreed, "I'll transmit it immediately."

"I will give you my decision _after_ I view such a transmission." Justinian V warned.

* * *

The wait wasn't a long one. Justinian V's countenance was wary but open.

"You may assume orbit, Captain. I, too, would like more light to be shed upon these matters." Justinian V admitted, "I presume that you will also be in contact with Alaric Caesar?"

"Of course." Macen confessed, "I'd be useless as an arbitrator otherwise."

Justinian V nodded, "Well said. I will issue orders that you are allowed to freely cross the battle lines."

"Thank you." Macen nodded his appreciation, "We'll be arriving in 5.5 local solar hours. I will see Alaric first and then I will come to you."

"That is agreeable." Justinian V replied, "Until then, Captain."

* * *

Justinian went to an antechamber near the fortress' dungeon. Limerick and Jones awaited him. Unsurprisingly enough so did Dal Hafet.

Hafet became more meddlesome every day. As Macen's evidence had warned, the Cardassians wished to run this war. Litol and Hafet's attitudes bespoke of this. Justinian V began to wonder what plans the Cardassians had in store for Magna Roma after the war.

Justinian V's mistake was that he supposed if the Cardassians' early intentions were tamed their overall plans would also be appropriately lessened in scale. His naiveté was born of ignorance. Limerick desired to educate his captor. Hafet was there to minimise the damage.

"Greetings Captain Limerick, Commander Jones," Justinian V said as he sat opposite them at a prepared table. The Federation officers were surrounded by three Free Legionnaire Milites Gregarii, a Discentes, and two Cardassian Garresh. In other words, there was little to no chance for the Starfleet officers to threaten anyone or escape.

"I'm sorry I've been unavailable." Justinian V apologised.

"We understand." Limerick amiably replied, "You've a war to plan."

"Be careful." Hafet warned, "They hide their lies within cloaks of friendship."

"And be warned," Limerick interjected, "the Federation has already fought two prolonged conflicts with the Cardassians. There is little love lost between the current Cardassian government and the Federation."

"And why is that?" Justinian V wondered.

"They intrude upon our space, meddle with our dealings with the subject worlds, and they try to forcibly assimilate us." Hafet accused.

Justinian V looked to Limerick for a rebuttal. Slowly, Limerick responded, "We've only entered neutral space. Cardassian claims upon it were made _after_ we'd already colonised the disputed worlds."

Hafet snorted, "They claim to adhere to free transit of their territory but they mined an area of space that our allies were trying to cross. We had to declare war in order to protect our allies."

"The Dominion was trying to transit an invasion force." Limerick sighed, "It was Bajoran territory and we mined the area with Bajor's consent. They wished their sector to remain free of external claims upon it."

"Bajor is rightfully a Cardassian subject world!" Hafet snapped.

"Bajor is a sovereign member of the United Federation of Planets and we _will _defend it." Limerick growled.

"It seems I merely need leave you two alone in a room and you shall attempt to reconcile your masters' disputes." Justinian V wryly mused.

"My mission here is to assist you in ending your dispute with the Nova Roman Empire not to debate old issues with your Cardassian allies." Limerick insisted.

"Ah," Justinian V paused, "But to whose advantage?"

"That remains to be seen through negotiation." Limerick said with less confidence.

"I have a copy of your orders." Justinian V revealed, "Dal Hafet has provided me with this information. You are to preserve the peace but with the Nova Roman Empire making little to no concessions. We are to be freed but as slaves to the empire."

"You could earn your freedom." Limerick argued.

"I could also embrace reality." Justinian V snapped, "No Roman Emperor will _ever _grant us equality."

"I'm getting the impression that you aren't going to surrender us to the Romans." Limerick admitted.

"You are correct." Justinian V divulged, "Your fate rests in Captain Macen's hands."

"Captain Macen?" Hafet sputtered, "As in Captain _Brin_ Macen?"

"Yes, that is his name." Justinian V nonchalantly replied.

"This man is the quintessential devil!" Hafet took umbrage at Justinian V's cavalier attitude, "He is guilty of crimes against our state spanning a thirty year period."

"But I take it he has never been in your custody." Justinian V surmised.

"No, but he has been tried in absentia and found guilty." Hafet huffed.

"_Every_one is found guilty in a Cardassian court." Limerick interjected.

"Listen, you Federation _brillak_, they wouldn't stand before the court _unless _they were guilty." Hafet angrily retorted.

"I see both of your positions and can endorse neither one." Justinian V said, "Dal Hafet, Macen has shown me disturbing evidence concerning your true motives for being in our space."

"What kind of evidence?" Hafet warily asked.

"A transmission showing Bertram Sindis meeting with Gul Maret." Justinian described, "It details Sindis persuading Maret to send forces to Magna Roma and that the Cardassians' future plans for Magna Roma are acceptable to Sindis." Justinian V's eyes narrowed, "What are those plans?"

"We have no plans beyond militarily assisting you during your bid for freedom." Hafet delivered the official line, "Afterwards we would like to extend our hand in friendship."

"So Jagul Litol has assured me." Justinian V replied, "Surely you wouldn't mind if your words were put to the test?"

"You and your men are free to examine any record we may have so that you may satisfy yourself as to our veracity." Hafet promised.

"What about Macen?" Justinian V enquired, "What if I were to have him examine the records?"

"You would trust him?" Hafet sputtered.

"He is a hero even among my kind." Justinian V admitted, "He is a civilian. He is neutral in this affair."

"Where do you get your information?" Hafet wondered.

"From the Outbound Ventures' brochure. Macen sent it along with the evidence." Justinian V allowed himself a sly smile, "He is a licensed privateer, not Starfleet, or any wing of the Federation."

"He is a gun for hire." Hafet spat, "He readily accepts Starfleet contracts. Did he tell you that?"

"A note attached to the brochure detailed his contract with Starfleet on this case. It also included his interpretation of those contractual orders." Justinian V added, "Now, will you allow Macen to investigate for us?"

"I'll…" Hafet struggled for words, "I'll have to discuss it with the Jagul."

"Do that." Justinian V said, "Much depends upon his answer." He looked around the room, "This meeting is concluded."

Justinian V departed. The Federation officers were taken back to their cells. Hafet silently stood by and wondered how everything could go so wrong so fast. He activated his wrist comm and was transported to the Jagul's flagship. Damage control had to begin and it had to begin _now_.


	10. Chapter 10

The _Obsidian_ slowly entered 492's inner system. The _Hood _stood 500,000 kilometres of her port side. When the ship had reached an undeclared boundary, three Free Legion escorts moved in to intercept.

Macen ordered full stop. Minutes later, T'Kir reported an incoming hail. Macen wished it to be put on the main viewer.

The clone that appeared before them wore the Imperial rank of Immunes, "I am Titus XV. You are violating a lawful blockade."

"I'm Captain Brin Macen of the _Obsidian_," Macen smiled, "contact Justinian V and confirm our clearance to cross this blockade line."

"I shall." Titus XV promised and the screen reverted to the view of the three Free Legion ships floating ahead of them. Mere seconds later an almost pleasant Titus XV reappeared, "Proceed to Magna Roma. One of our vessels will escort you. Do not deviate from a direct vector towards the planet or attempt any manoeuvre outside of a standard orbit. Understood?"

"Understood." Macen replied, "We're more than happy to comply."

"Another thing: you are forbidden from utilising your transporter once in orbit."

"Very well then." Macen acknowledged, "We'll restrict ourselves."

* * *

Litol was on the surface. He and Hafet had squirreled themselves away in a foreboding and abandoned section of the Roman fortress. Hafet was agitated but Litol sought to ease his anxiety.

"Macen's arrival is fortunate for us." Litol assured him, "These clones are too weak-kneed to be allowed dominion over this world. Cardassia must save these neo-barbs from themselves. Six more _Keldan_-class cruisers and three _Galor_-class, Type V, are in bound. With them are 3,000 more troops. I have ordered the off-loading of our hovertanks and crews. The armoured cavalry is also being deposited upon this mud ball. With these in place, the neo-barbs will fall before as their 'wheat' before a scythe."

"But won't the Starfleet units intervene?" Hafet sceptically wondered.

"Starfleet won't act until they've received an invitation to and their wretched Federation Council has approved of the intervention. We merely need to ensure that no such request leaves the planet." Litol replied with a nasty smile.

"Orbital jammers." Hafet replied.

Litol was pleased that his ground commander was beginning to stretch his imagination, "As for Macen's ship, we shall simply board her and hold her until the dust settles."

"But what of Macen's proposed investigation?" Hafet asked.

"Measures have been taken." Litol wore a confident smile, "Macen will not discover anything. My experts and Glinn Fern have seen to that."

"So you approve of Macen's effort?" Hafet double-checked.

"With proper supervision." Litol laughed, "I'm on my way to inform Justinian V of my endorsement of his plan. Are you coming?"

Hafet shook his head, "I'm going to oversee the landing of our armoured divisions."

Litol nodded, "Good thought. Until later then."

* * *

The launch of the _Corsair_ was flawlessly executed. As it descended nearer Roman airspace, atmospheric interceptors approached. Grace took the hail and followed them to Nova Roma. Local traffic control then guided her to the Imperial Palace. There, the base's own traffic controller set her down.

The Praetorian Guard met the runabout. As Macen descended the ramp, they saluted. The guards relaxed as the others exited from the runabout. Dracas appeared last and when he did so, the Praetorians went for their weapons.

The SID members were quick on the draw. Within seconds there was a stand-off. Finally, the Praetorian Commander approached.

"Hail Dracas." He raised his fist to his chest, "I bid you welcome _if _you come unarmed."

Dracas looked to Macen and Macen shook his head, "Not a chance. My personnel are armed at all times on the ground. That's _my _regulation."

"Always a gladiator, eh Captain?" the Commander smiled.

"Always, Scipio." Macen replied, "As you should know."

"Very well." Scipio relented, "Joachim Dracas, you may enter the Emperor's abode on my recognisance. If you betray my trust, you _will_ die."

"Understood." Dracas acknowledged.

"Follow me." Scipio commanded and the SID team followed while flanked by the Praetorians.

Macen and the group were led to the Imperial Command Centre. It was fully staffed and occupied. Given that it was 3:00 A.M. local time this came as a surprise.

Displayed on the viewing screens was satellite imagery of Peking. Owing to the 6 hour time differential, it was 9:00 A.M. there. The pictures were of troops massing for a battle.

The pictures of the clones showed legion upon legion. They had well and truly massed their forces for this engagement. Conspicuously mixed amongst their ranks stood the Cardassians. Hovertanks, wheeled vehicles, aircars, and antiaircraft units moved alongside the Free Legion tanks, tracked vehicles, missile launchers, mobile artillery, and jeeps.

The odds seemed stacked in favour of the Chinese. After all, the Middle Kingdom's army outnumbered the clone and Cardassian forces ten-to-one. The Chinese also possessed the planet's largest air force.

Macen knew they would be slaughtered, "I must speak with Alaric. Now!"

Macen and Dracas were brought before the Emperor. Alaric beamed and embraced both of them, "Greetings my friends. I'm sorry our reunion had to take place under such circumstances."

"The circumstances are what I must discuss with you." Macen said, "The Chinese are about to be butchered. Call them off."

"Are you mad?" Alaric laughed, "The advantage is ours. Besides the Middle Kingdom's forces, there are two Roman aircraft carriers off-shore. We also have two squadrons based in the Middle Kingdom. The locals call them "the Flying Tigers." Besides all of that, there are three missile submarines flanking the carriers. They are the new _Firedrake_-class. Nothing can stop their missiles."

"The Cardassians can and will." Macen promised, "Call this off before hundreds of thousands needlessly die."

"No." Alaric replied with steel in his voice, "The battle must be fought. The clones must learn their place."

"Call Starfleet in." Macen implored, "They can help both sides reach an understanding. A peace treaty is still possible. Don't throw away the chance to end this before it's truly begun."

"There can be no peace." Meacham said as he approached the gathering, "These mockeries are traitors and must be punished accordingly."

As Dracas bristled, Macen turned to the Senator, "Who are you and why should I care?"

Alaric smiled, "May I present Senator Meacham and beside him is Senator Grachus. They are my minders."

"Since when does the Emperor have Senatorial minders?" Macen wondered.

"This is still a republic." Meacham answered, "One governed by the rule of law. The Emperor is the 1st Citizen, an example to all Roman subjects. He is the absolute commander of our Legions and the enforcer of our laws. He must also be reigned in by the laws of our state or chaos will carry the day."

"What is this 'punishment' that you've mentioned?" Macen asked.

"The punishment for treason is death." Dracas supplied the answer, "The sentence can be decided without trial. It is a military matter."

"But as the absolute commander of the Legions Caesar can commute the sentence?" Macen hoped.

"The Senate has issued a decree," Meacham boasted, "All Roman clones are to be executed. _All_ of them."

Dracas caught the implication as Meacham stared at him while making his announcement. So did Macen.

"You refuse to call in Starfleet?" Macen pointedly asked Alaric.

"Yes." The Emperor was confused as to why Macen was repeating what had already been decided.

"And if I can prove the Cardassians are here to invade?" Macen enquired.

"You think they are?" Alaric was more urgent now.

"I think they are and I think I can prove it." Macen revealed, "But I need to go to them to get the proof."

"I will order your vessel to be listed amongst the inviolable craft. No Roman shall harm it." Alaric vowed, "You have free passage within Roman airspace."

"That's all I ask." Macen turned to his people and the Praetorian Guard, "We're leaving folks."

Dracas cast one last discerning look Alaric's way before following his CO out of the Palace.

* * *

Justinian V and Hafet monitored their troops progress from a mobile communication, command, and control centre. A comm tech summoned Justinian V.

"We have unidentified craft approaching."

"Visual." Justinian V ordered.

A vessel of an unknown type appeared on the screen. Hafet bristled.

"That is a Federation runabout." He revealed, "Let my troops destroy it."

"And let you slip past Macen's investigation?" Justinian V gloated, "You profess cooperation one moment and then utilise every form of persuasion to try and prevent such a thing from occurring."

"I merely wish to spare you Macen's lies." Hafet offered as an explanation.

"Let me discern what is a lie and what is not. Hmmm?" Justinian V counselled.

Justinian V turned to the comm tech, "Alert all wings and air defences, the Federation craft is allowed free access to Free Legion held territories."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The battle of Chung Kuo had been a swift and lethal affair. The Cardassians carried the day. Their ground assault equipment was a century more advanced than that of the Chinese and the Romans. The Cardassian troops had been hand selected from crack Orders that had served in the front lines of the Dominion War.

The Cardassian antiaircraft capabilities had stunned the allied forces. The surprise appearance of Cardassian assault shuttles had decimated what forces were left. Even the corpses of the vaunted Flying Tigers were spread across the field of battle.

Macen and the group surveyed the wreckage as they landed. One good thing was that Peking was taken intact. Even now the clones were rolling in in a victorious column.

Justinian V and Hafet stood back as Octavius XII and Dalin Dan led the troops in. While the SID team waited at the runabout, Macen was brought before the two commanders.

"Greetings Captain." Justinian V saluted Macen, "It is an honour to meet you."

"The honour is mine." Macen replied, "Will the probe commence?"

"Immediately." Justinian V said with amusement in his voice. He handed Macen a flimsy, "Here are the coordinates of the clone and Cardassian encampment where you will proceed. The Cardassians have offered you assistance and equipment."

"We have our own equipment." Macen smiled, "It will suffice."

Hafet looked disgruntled, "Glinn Fern will oversee your efforts. You will report to him and he will report to the chain of command."

"Fair enough." Macen said agreeably, "Then my team and I will be leaving so we can begin."

"God speed." Justinian wished.

"May you find what is there." Hafet offered.

Macen cast a dubious glance Hafet's way. He didn't pursue the matter and headed back to the _Corsair_. Once there, he boarded and the starship lifted off and headed for the Ruslands.


	11. Chapter 11

Fern met the _Corsair _after it had landed. He brought one guard with him. As the SID team members exited the runabout they each were startled by the fact that a Jarrot was in Cardassian armour. The mere fact an alien of any kind was in Cardassian service was difficult enough to believe regardless of race.

"Welcome Captain." Fern said with genuine respect, "Greetings to your crew as well."

"You're awfully friendly." Macen remarked.

_He's a low-level telepath, _T'Kir mentally warned him, _he's trying to scan us._

_Is he having any luck?_ Macen wondered.

_Nah, _T'Kir telepathically chuckled; _I'm makin' sure all he gets is static. It's confusin' the piss outta him._

_Good. Keep it up._ Macen urged.

"I'll take you to your work area now." Fern offered, "You can leave your cases here."

"These cases represent our computer gear. Where we go, it goes." Macen informed him.

Unperturbed, Fern motioned for them to follow, "The processing lab is this way."

He led them through several warrens before arriving in what had once been a conference room. Cardassian terminals were laid out on several tables. Situated at the rear of the room was a Cardassian server and a desk with a monitoring station.

T'Kir put her case on one table. Macen and Rockford did likewise. Next they unclasp the locks and lifted the lids. Inside were the most powerful portable computers available.

_Brin, _T'Kir thoughtcast, _`Sides bein' real skittish `bout the data, our keeper is nervous `bout us discovering something else. Could be our little lost lambs._

_ Indeed it could._ Macen replied in kind, _Distract Fern while I get our folks situated._

"Gotcha." T'Kir said aloud. She fired up her computer. It would serve as the hub for the three Federation systems. Next she began seeking the Cardassian mainframe.

Fern stepped in, "I can link our server with your system and begin to load files into your trays."

"No need." T'Kir grinned, "I'm goin' to the source."

Using a subspace transceiver she linked to the Cardassian cruisers shared network. Next, her system produced the cipher to crack the Cardassian encryption. She was in.

"How…? Fern gasped. T'Kir's grin was wicked as Fern scrambled to alert his superiors. Rockford networked with T'Kir's computer and the two of them began surfing files.

* * *

Meanwhile, Macen had the others gathered near the door. He began issuing orders.

"Joachim and Lees, I want you to locate the facility's power plant and arrange to shut it down at a moment's notice." He said, "Hannah and Gantz, there are two Starfleet officers being held here. Please find them and extricate them."

Having received their assignments, the team dispersed. Fern saw this while pushing his report through the chain of command.

"Hey!" he yelped, "Where are they going?"

"To find a replicator." Macen lied, "They're really hungry."

"We have one here." Fern protested.

"Oh," Macen at least sounded contrite, "they'll be so disappointed."

"They must be found…" Fern began.

"They're on foreign soil, surrounded by crack Cardassian and clone troops, what can happen?" Macen asked.

Fern began to subside when his console alerted him to the fact that he was being paged. Several tense minutes later Fern returned to T'Kir, "You have been granted direct access to our network."

"Mostly cus you can't figure out how to shut me down." T'Kir's eyes shone with a merry delight, "You've tried to boot me out and you can't."

Fern stalked away as Macen sat down and booted up his computer, "Anything interesting yet?"

"Nah. Progress reports and maintenance requests. It's gonna be slow goin', Boss." T'Kir quipped.

"Load me up." Macen suggested, "I'll see if I can help."

"I have noticed something." T'Kir's eyes narrowed as she focused on the holographic matrix sealing the document she was reviewing, "Gimme a minute. I may be on to something."

Rockford turned to Macen, "Do you have any idea what she's on about?"

"I don't know but Fern's coming our way." Macen warned.

Rockford rose from her seat, "I'll deal with it."

"Gently." Macen advised.

"Of course." A wounded Rockford replied.

* * *

Grace and Gantz wandered the corridors. They came to yet another junction. Yet again, Gantz pointed in one direction and said, "Thatta way."

This time, however, Grace protested, "What makes you think so?"

Gantz eyed her with pity, "Darlin' I've been doing this since before you were born. I've had to break a lot of skips outta jail in order to collect the bounty on them. You don't want to know how many prisons I cracked as a pirate."

Gantz took a deep breath, "The point is: prisons are an institution. This place is an institution. All institutions follow the same basic format. If we follow my nose, and it's never lied, we'll find our Starfleet bunnies."

Grace acquiesced, "Lead on then."

Gantz grimaced, "Thanks."

* * *

Dracas and Danan reached the entrance to the fusion plant. It was guarded by two Free Legionnaires. They demanded that the two SID agents stand and be recognised. They did so but the sentries were leery.

"You dress as one of us but you lack the mark." The leader said, "You're no clone."

"Point in fact, I am." Dracas replied, "Perhaps you've heard of me? I am Joachim Dracas and I am the only one of my series."

"Dracas?" the surprised clone repeated, "The traitor?"

Dracas pulled his phaser free and shot him, "I am no traitor, you nit."

Meanwhile Danan dispatched the other clone. Turning to Dracas she asked, "Did you kill him?"

"Of course not." Dracas said pointedly, "As I told him, I am no traitor."

"Just checking." Danan raised her hands in surrender.

"My man will have the access card." Dracas declared as he began to search the man.

"How do you know?" Danan asked.

"The superior officer holds the card. The superior also makes the challenge and decides the petitioner's fate." Dracas explained. It had become easy to forget that Dracas had served in the Legions for most of his life.

Dracas retrieved the card and swiped it through the appropriate reader. The doors opened. Revealed inside was a massive fusion bottle. It easily produced fifty times the amount of power that the fortress normally required.

"This facility doubles as an orbital anti-intrusion battery," Dracas whispered to Danan.

"How can you tell?" she whispered back.

"I'm an engineer." Dracas answered, "The equipment speaks to me."

One of the facility's engineers noticed them. Shouting a warning, he made for an alarm button. Dracas gunned him down. Another almost reached a secondary alarm before Dracas' phaser found him. A third grabbed a massive wrench and rushed Dracas. Dracas stunned him before he'd reached thirty paces.

"Well, I was certainly useful." Danan groused.

"You will be." Dracas promised, "Follow me."

Danan silently complied.

* * *

Rockford swiftly discovered that Fern was a superior hand-to-hand combatant. He was so good, in fact, she was losing ground. Suddenly he clutched his head and screamed. He then wilted to the ground.

Both Rockford and Macen cast quizzical glances in T'Kir's direction. She merely shrugged, "He'll live."

Rockford retook her seat after encouragement from Macen. T'Kir began to explain her discovery, "The Cardassian use a holographic matrix to timestamp their subspace traffic and internal orders. Any alteration of the documents shows in the holographic matrix. The origination codes for the matrix are created and stored at a top secret facility no Federation eye has ever seen."

"The point of all o' this is that the holographic matrixes of the documents have been altered." T'Kir announced, "In short, they're all forgeries."

"Can you restore them?" Macen wondered.

T'Kir playfully winked, "I c'n d'better than that. I can get the originals."

* * *

"There it is." Gantz whispered from behind the corner he and Grace were hiding behind, "I make two external guards. There'll be more past that door."

"How can you tell?" Grace wondered.

"Doors that heavy always guard something valuable, something you don't want walking away. Internal guards are there to prevent the prisoners from leavin' their cells. If the prisoners still manage to do that, it's these fellas' job to kill them." Gantz explained.

"So we kill them first." Grace said. With that said, she swung into action. She pulled her phaser out of its holster and walked up and executed one guard and then the other before Gantz could respond.

"Ya didn't have to do that." Gantz grumbled, "We coulda interrogated them."

"So sue me." Grace flippantly remarked, "Search their pockets and get the key."

The prison door still possessed an old-fashioned turnkey locking mechanism. Gantz found and retrieved the key. He handed it to Grace.

"Unlock and open the door." Gantz ordered as he picked up a Cardassian disruptor rifle, "We'll do this my way."

They entered in. Outside, disruptor fire could be heard and then silence reigned. Inside, Grace looked around at the carnage.

"Yeah," she scornfully remarked, "your way's better."

"Okay," Gantz ruefully recanted, "I shouldn't have lectured you."

"Damn straight." Grace became all business, "I'll find the prisoners."

"I'll drag the corpses in here and start stuffing them into empty cells." Gantz replied.

"Good plan." Grace called back. She went down the corridor and swiftly discovered that besides the two officers in Starfleet flightsuits, there was a bevy of Roman officers. Ignoring the Romans, she unlocked Limerick and Jones.

"What about them?" Limerick asked.

"I'm with the SID." Grace explained, "Our orders include your extraction but nothing in our contract covers them. Therefore, they stay."

The Romans howled and spat obscenities as the Starfleet trio departed. Up ahead, Gantz was locking the Cardassian dead into a cell. Limerick was aghast.

"You killed them? Why?" he asked.

"It's a war out there." Gantz snapped back, "Over 500,000 Chinese are dead because of this little revolt. Now it's time for you to decide which side you stand with."

Limerick was silent. Grace intervened, "Take these gunbelts, pistols, and rifles. You'll need them."

Next she strode over to the portable replicator and recycled the key. Gantz was alarmed, "Why did you do that? We needed that key to lock the door on our way out."

"I've got the door covered." Grace promised him, "Let's go."

As they exited, Grace swung the massive door shut. She held out her hand over the lock. Her brow knitted in concentration and within a minute the lock cycled. Smiling to herself, she caught up with Gantz and his party.

* * *

Aboard Litol's flagship, the cyber officer went for a stimulating drink. His duties were typically mundane. He monitored the computer core to insure that software did not become corrupted and that the men restricted themselves to the RAM areas of the system and didn't load their nonessential garbage into the mainframe.

Life was routinely dull but he took comfort that as long as he was diligent, there would be no crises. Today, he discovered otherwise. He'd been amongst the techs that had altered the pertinent files and hidden the real, unaltered material in a highly encrypted, randomly rotating cipher driven folder. Now, someone had accessed that folder and was nearly done downloading all of its contents.

He hit the "Alert" button. Within seconds both Litol and the ship's gul were present. The officer explained the situation and that the process was already complete.

Litol was enraged, "You are reduced in rank from gil to garresh. Jilk, how many troopers do we still have aboard?"

"The security detail's fifty men." Gul Jilk supplied the information.

"Take them to the surface and eliminate Macen and his personnel." Litol ordered.

"It will be done." Jilk promised.

"It had better," Litol warned, "or it will cost you your command."

"Yes sir!" Jilk barked and departed.

Litol rubbed his chin. No wonder Maret hated Macen so much. He would get the better of Macen, even where Maret and Sindis had failed. He would or he would die trying, he vowed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ma'am," the Tactical rating garnered Forger's attention, "There are nine Cardassian cruisers entering the outer system. They're making steam for Magna Roma."

"OPS," Forger decided it was time to break radio silence, "alert the Captain."

"I can't, Ma'am." OPS replied, "We're being jammed."

"Tactical! Position of the three orbiting Cardies?" Forger demanded.

"One of them is closing the distance between us." Jaycee reported.

"Activate defence fields!" Forger yelled, "Raise shields!"

The Tactical rating shook her head, "We raised the bridge defence fields in time but fifty Cardassian troops have boarded."

"Sound intruder alert." Forger ordered, "Security is going to need help in rounding up our unwanted guests."

Forger went to OPS, "Computer, set Intrusion Protocol One. Authorisation Forger-Delta-Two." Forger knew that the Main Computer was now on an encrypted stand-by mode and the only systems working were the secondary localised systems.

Forger grinned, "That ought to confuse our playmates."

* * *

Radil leaned against the railing separating the boardwalk from the beach. Beyond, the surf pounded into the beach. It was high tide and it seemed as though one could reach out and touch the waves. Behind her, Kort stirred.

"Jenrya," he said, "they've paged us. Our table's ready."

Radil turned to him. Her joy radiated on her face, "Oh, Kort, this was a wonderful idea. A commemoration tour of Abby and I's favourite places and things is the perfect way to focus on the good things we had."

Kort smiled, "Now is the time to wash away regrets and the might-have-beens. Hold on to what you had and grow from it."

Radil wrapped her arm around his, "Lead on, kind sir, for I am famished."

"With pleasure, Milady." Kort was beaming.

* * *

Later, inside the restaurant, the plates had been cleared and they were enjoying after dinner drinks. Kort, as a recovering alcoholic, stuck to _raktajino_. Radil enjoyed a glass of spring wine. She reached out and held one of his hands.

"Thank you so much." Radil graced him with a trouble-free smile, "I don't quite no what I was expecting when I turned up on your doorstep but whatever it was, you've gone way above and beyond anything I could have hoped for."

"I am your friend." Kort replied, "Your worriless joy is all the thanks I need."

"The past few days have certainly eliminated all of my worries." Radil admitted, "You're a good man, Kort."

"I'm glad you think so." Kort admitted, "It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Radil was about to speak when a familiar voice interrupted, "So that's where you've been."

Kort and Radil turned to see Parva standing next to their table. Across the seating area, Daggit and Riker were enjoying a meal. Parva smiled, "Wanna join us?"

Radil shook her head, "Kort and I were just leaving. Thank you anyway."

Parva was stunned, "Really?"

"He's helping me cleanse my _pagh_." Radil explained, "And, quite frankly, I don't want to share his company. Have a nice dinner though."

"We will." Parva assured them, "Enjoy your night."

"Thanks. We will." Radil promised.

Parva sauntered back to her table and Kort and Radil excused themselves. Their next stop was a dance club Radil and Abby had frequented. Kort was leery but Radil assured him that they would have fun.

"As you wish." He conceded.

Kort had used that phrase repetitively over the last few days. There were also times when he flat out refused to budge, usually for her own good. She was delighted to find that she adored the new Kort. She'd liked the old model but the improved version was a scrumptious delight. She led him across town and waited to see how their next adventure would turn out.

* * *

Vaughn was working in Macen's Ready Room when the 'Intruder Alert' sounded. He abandoned his place at the desk and stepped onto the bridge. Forger had opened the hidden weapons caches and was distributing phaser rifles. Vaughn took one and ushered Forger to one side.

"Have the internal sensors been compromised?" he asked.

"Not that we're aware of." She answered.

"Count how many Cardassian lifesigns are aboard and then have your Tactical officer run an internal display one deck at a time starting with Deck 2." Vaughn instructed.

"You've got it." Forger grinned. As a former Starfleet Security and Tactical Officer, she appreciated where he was going with these orders, "Here comes the info on the main viewer."

Forger conferred with Jaycee before joining Vaughn at the command centre. She nodded towards the viewer, "As you can see, there are fifty Cardassian life signs scattered across the other seven decks of the ship. Main Engineering has eight lifesigns but the rest of the decks have seven Cardies apiece."

She continued, "The boarding parties are trying to consolidate their control of the ship. They are meeting the most resistance in the saucer section since it has the highest population. The most glaring difficulty is that ship's Security has been slow to respond. It's true that only four officers, including yourself, were on-duty but it's still a pretty lacklustre performance."

Vaughn nodded. The screen showed a dorsal schematic view of the second deck. Cardassian lifesigns were haloed in orange, ship's personnel in blue. Two blue halos were in Sickbay yet the Cardassians were bunched up together outside of that area.

"Who are the personnel in Sickbay?" Vaughn wondered.

"The 1st Watch nurse and orderly." Jaycee reported.

"Then why are the Cardies bunched up like that?" Vaughn asked.

Forger played a hunch, "Display the location of all holographic projections."

Suddenly a new green halo appeared. Vaughn asked, "Can we get visual on that area?"

The screen instantly shifted. Forger was puzzled, "Why is this important? Other areas of the ship…?"

Vaughn interjected, "Right now, other areas of the ship don't have Tessa. I want to see how this plays out. If Celeste is right, we should be in for quite a show."

"Okay." Forger warily replied.

Vaughn unleashed all of his considerable charm, "Trust me."

Forger felt like melting, "Of course."

"Look," Vaughn indicated, "the action is beginning."

* * *

"Look," Tessa said, "you don't belong here. Why don't you just go back to your ship?"

"Are you going to make us, little girl?" the senior garresh sneered.

Tessa's dark eyes narrowed. She hated being judged by her looks. Her creator, Felix, had melded the images of a Ukrainian actress and a Romanian pop star. Her features were dominantly Slavic with the darker complexion common to gypsies. She was pretty but in an average kind of way. Still, strangers viewed her as a wee slip of a girl and thought they could bully her. Well, she was sick and tired of it.

"You're gonna have to go through me." Tessa growled.

"Easily done." The garresh chuckled, "Men, take her down."

The six Cardassians rushed her. She kicked the leader in the throat, followed by a rabbit punch to the throat of the fellow behind him. The remaining four were more cautious now. One lunged forward and Tessa drove a knee into his testicles and then delivered a right cross.

As that trooper went down, a fourth came at her. Tessa delivered a stunning blow to his nose. She grabbed his head and twisted. He had to throw himself into a spin to avoid having his neck broken. When he settled on his feet, her knee drove into his face and rendered him unconscious.

The fifth Cardassian came at her. He blocked several of her blows and smiled. He threw a jab which Tessa deftly dodged. Grabbing his armour, she threw him face first into the bulkhead. She finished him off with a sidekick to his head, smashing his forehead into the wall.

Tessa drove towards the sixth trooper. She pulled a sliding tackle and swept the man's legs out from underneath him. As he fell forward, she snaked her hand out and cradled the back of his head. Driving it with all of the considerable force at her command, his head crush crashed into the deck.

Tessa extricated herself from his body and rose, "Still gonna try and pass me?"

"Yes." The garresh sneered and went for his gun.

As Tessa's fight began, Forger stared in wonder, "Where in the hell did she learn that?"

Vaughn grinned, "Celeste loaded her up with simulations of one hundred and fifty fighting styles. The truly great part is that she can analyse and synthesise them. She adapts to whatever fighting technique she's faced with and reacts with a blend of martial arts no one has ever seen before."

"How does she hold up against disruptors?" Forger wondered, nodding at the screen.

"I have no idea." Vaughn murmured in horror.

The first shot caught Tessa by surprise. She had no flesh to sear and no molecular bonds to dissolve but she was composed of forcefields and photons. The forcefields were destabilised and this caused a reaction analogous to pain.

Tessa doubled over. Looking up from her kneeling position, she said pleadingly, "Please…"

"You should have thought of that before you thrashed my squad, bitch." The garresh sneered and took aim at her head. With nothing left to say, Tessa disappeared. The garresh was horrified at first and then he shook his head, "It was a damn hologram all along."

With no foe to face, the garresh began tending to his troops. After checking on them he entered Sickbay and rousted out the medical personnel and forced them to begin treating his men's wounds. Next, he called the dalin in charge of this boarding action and warned him about Tessa. The dalin thanked him and then spread the word

* * *

.

"Find me Tessa." Vaughn ordered, "And then tally up how many Security officers are still mobile."

"Tessa is in the cargo bay." Jaycee reported, "And only Deputy Chief Garrit is eluding capture. He's currently in Jeffries tube 86. Deputy Chief Gilan is moving to join him. They should rendezvous at any moment."

Vaughn pondered this. Garrit Gren was the Deputy Chief of Security. Gilan was the Deputy Chief of Engineering. Combined with Tessa's assistance, they could form quite a resistance and sabotage team.

Vaughn commed Garrit and warned him of his impending collision with Gilan. Next he ordered the two of them to meet him in the impulse reactor room. There was only one Cardassian stationed there. Tessa could easily surprise and overpower him.

Tessa proved a little harder to persuade. Still smarting from her disruptive encounter, she had lost much of her confidence. Vaughn delivered his patented "take up arms and stand for freedom" speech that he had delivered countless times over the last fifty years. It rallied her, however, and she proceeded directly to the reactor room.

Next, Vaughn encouraged Forger, "All right, Shannon, you've spent the better part of ten years preparing for this moment. Hold the bridge and keep the shields up. They'll eventually start utilising the Jeffries tubes, which means they'll come here. You can bottleneck them for hours and by then we should have liberated Engineering and other vital sections of the ship."

"Just keep them distracted and we'll do the rest." Vaughn promised as he manoeuvred his way into the closest tube, "Take care. Don't throw away any lives needlessly."

With that, he was gone and Forger replaced the tube's hatch. _Celeste Rockford is one lucky woman._ She thought to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

The fifty Cardassians led by Gul Jilk materialised. Jilk ordered them to fan out and search the premises. They went in squads of eight. Jilk proceeded to the base's command post.

Gantz, Grace, Limerick, and Jones ducked into the first open room they came across. It happened to be an armoury. Gantz grinned as he bolted the door shut.

"First of all, hope those Cardie bastards don't have tricorders." Gantz was still grinning, "Second of all, put on some Roman breastplates and helmets. I think we might just walk outta here yet."

The trio complied. As they were slipping on their borrowed gear, a pounding happened at the door. A moment's silence tensely ticked by. Muffled voices conferred and then the sounds of boots marching away.

Seeing that his companions were prepared, Gantz threw the bolt and opened the door. The quartet exited the base's walls. Now they had to traverse the open field that comprised the base's landing field.

"Now we hope for a distraction." Gantz muttered.

* * *

Dracas' comm badge warbled. He tapped it, "Yes?"

"Pull the plug." Macen's voice ordered, "It's time to go dark."

"Easily accomplished." Dracas promised, "Out."

Dracas turned to Danan, "On my signal, execute the two commands I told you about."

"Understood." Danan acknowledged. She readied her hands, poised above the "Commit" buttons.

Dracas tapped in instructions to the reactor's control system. He turned to Danan, "Now."

She tapped both touch screens. The orders to extinguish the reactor went through. Before the fusion bottle went dark, it flashed with the might of a collapsing miniature star. EPS conduits throughout the base overloaded and died. Dim emergency lights flickered on.

Dracas joined Danan and he pulled his phaser free and aimed it at her, "Remember, you're my prisoner."

"Whatever you say." She laughed, "You've got the gun."

"In that case, march towards the door." Dracas allowed himself the slightest of smiles.

"Aye, aye sir." Danan saluted and proceeded to march.

Dracas reminded himself of why he liked Danan. She understood him. After all, she'd once been a man.

* * *

Gantz couldn't help but smile. Here it was, the middle of the night, and all the lights suddenly exploded. He turned to the others.

"Now's our chance!"

The entire quartet needed no urging. Forcibly stopping themselves from sprinting, they crossed the field at a brisk pace. Wandering clone sentries shined lights on them but all they saw was the armour. They reached the _Corsair_ without any troubles.

"Now if the others only fare so well." Limerick said as Grace led the way and boarded the runabout.

Dracas and Danan met no resistance. The Cardassians were satisfied with the explanation that Danan was Dracas' prisoner and being escorted to the dungeons. The other clones passed them on the Cardassians' recognisance. They quickly reached the runabout and Dracas joined Grace and Jones in the pre-flight checklist.

"But what about your captain and his companions?" Limerick asked.

"They'll be here." Danan assured him, "Those three have lived entire lives' worth of tougher scrapes. Besides, if they get captured, I'll kill them."

* * *

Macen, T'Kir, and Rockford finished securing their mobile computers and exited the computing lab. They deftly navigated the darkened halls. Between T'Kir's telepathy, ears, and Rockford's enhanced vision, they successfully avoided any entanglements with clones or Cardassians.

There was too much confusion on the field to offer any real resistance to their escape. Two sentries approached but T'Kir muddled their minds and they went away happy. The trio boarded the runabout in short order, much to the relief of the _Corsair's _crew and passengers.

"Are we ready for departure?" Macen asked as T'Kir relieved Jones.

"Nice to see you too." Danan wryly smirked.

"Happy to be here." Macen grinned back, "Now let's get the _frinx _out of here."

"I hear and obey; O Captain, my Captain." Grace remarked, "Everyone find a seat."

Macen hopped into the Sciences seat. Dracas took Engineering. Rockford extracted the auxiliary crash seat from the runabout cockpit's rear area. Danan and Gantz herded Limerick and Jones to the aft passenger lounge.

"Hold on to something." Grace advised, "The inertial damper isn't going to be able to relieve all of the _g _forces."

Grace activated the antigravs. The _Corsair _rose to three metres off of the ground. She activated the shields since the clones and Cardassians had opened fire upon the ship. Next, she throttled the impulse engines to maximum and darted off into the evening sky.

After the initial surge, the inertial damper caught up with the physical stresses of the flight. Rockford rose and attended to the Tactical station. She manipulated several controls and then frowned.

"I can't raise the _Obsidian_." She reported.

"Lemme see." T'Kir reconfigured her station. She laboured away for several minutes and then she also frowned.

"All subspace comms are jammed." T'Kir revealed, "I can't raise the _Obsidian_ or the _Hood_. Hell, I can't even raise the Cardies. The native navsats and commsats are down as well. The Romans ain't talkin' either."

"Which way are we headed?" Macen asked Grace.

"West." She answered, "Roman territory seemed safer than where we've been."

"Good thinking." Macen commended her, "Set course for Nova Roma. We have information that Alaric needs to see."

"Yah!" T'Kir enthused, "I need to copy the data to the _Corsair's _mainframe and examine it."

"I'll pull it up as well." Macen turned to Rockford, "Celeste, there's a couple of comp/comms in the back. You can help sort through this as well. I need specific times and dates for the invasion plan."

Rockford nodded, "I'm on it."

"I'll look for the operational details of the plan." Macen informed them, "T'Kir, you verify the authenticity of the data."

"Already doin' it." She quipped.

"Okay then, I'll be in back with Celeste." Macen announced, "Comm me if we're about to be blown to bits."

"Okay," Grace heaved a dramatic sigh, "if you insist."

Macen rolled his eyes. He ushered Rockford onward back through the runabout. When they arrived in the passenger lounge, they separated and each occupied a computer station.

Limerick approached Macen, "Captain, I must ask what our next course of action is?"

"Commodore," Macen employed the naval tradition of elevating a visitor of identical rank, "we've set course for Nova Roma. We have proof of the Cardassian's ulterior motive. Once Alaric sees it, he'll request Federation assistance."

"The Cardassians intend to invade?" it was less a question than a statement.

"That's what I'm trying to prove." Macen replied.

"I shall leave you to it then." Limerick retook his seat.

Silence loomed. Finally, Macen found the data he wanted. He conferred with Rockford. She'd also had success. Checking with T'Kir, he verified that the information wasn't another double-blind.

Macen laid out the Cardassian documents for Alaric's appraisal. His commanders had already scoured the data. They awaited Caesar's pleasure so that they could present their recommendations.

* * *

Alaric looked to his advisors, "Your counsel?"

"Request the aid of the Federation, O Caesar." Gaius advised.

"Agreed." Astris concurred, "The Federation has been a flawless friend until now. Give them an opportunity to prove themselves as allies."

Alaric turned to Scipio, "And your advice?"

"As the Commander of the Praetorian, I say the Guard will stand by you." Scipio said, "As a man and a soldier, I say call in new allies. We are outmatched but the Federation has defeated these monsters in the past and they may prove invaluable in doing so again."

With a heavy heart, Alaric agreed, "Captain Limerick, call your superiors. Magna Roma needs your aid."

"It will be done." Limerick promised, "But now I need to find a way to get to my ship."

"No problem." Grace said from across the room, "I can get you there."

"No way." Jones said from beside her.

"Scared?" Grace taunted.

"Captain," Jones said forcefully, "let's do it."

Limerick turned to Macen, "Captain?"

"I can spare her for a few hours." Macen assured him, "If anyone has a chance of returning you to your ship, Hannah has."

"It is decided then." Limerick jovially said as he clapped his hands together, "Let's be off, shall we?"

As the trio departed, escorted by one Praetorian, Alaric gestured for all of Macen's remaining people to join the emperor's commanders in the war room. There, satellite imagery was displayed across hundreds of screens.

"How…?" Macen asked.

"We are employing older satellites." Alaric boasted, "They rely upon microwave and radio wave transmissions."

"As you can see," Gaius spoke up, "these 'Cardassians' have landed in force and are presently slaughtering our wayward clones. It seems that one of our problems is nearing resolution."

"How many Cardassians have landed?" Macen enquired.

"Their total numbers are approximately five thousand, counting the troops and the weapon crews." Gaius answered.

"So six more _Keldan_-class cruisers and probably _Galor_-class escorts." Macen recounted.

"Hope Hannah's up to it." T'Kir murmured.

"I hope we all are." Macen replied, "Okay, let's get started. I'll tell you everything I know about Cardies, which is quite a lot, and we'll give you what tactical advice that we can."

"I've fought Cardassians." Rockford spoke up, "I can prove useful."

"We will be glad of the help." Alaric assured them, "Please, instruct us."

"Where to begin…" Macen mused, "Let's start with Cardassian military units. They are comprised of…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Dammit!" Grace snarled, "Hold on! This is going to get woolly."

She threw the _Corsair _in a series of twists, turns, banks, and rolls. The inertial forces were immense. Even Jones, an experienced fighter pilot, groaned under the strain. But the results were positive. Nary a disruptor blast hit them.

Jones watched Grace in stunned silence. Grace's superhuman reflexes were almost faster than the human eye could track. She instinctively knew Grace was holding back owing to the limitations of the equipment. She was literally faster than the ship.

With the runabout sailing at maximum impulse and the Cardassian ships occupied with the planet, no hostile forces moved to pursue. Once the _Corsair _moved beyond the Cardassians' weapons range, the wild manoeuvres ended. After that they sailed straight and true for the _Hood_.

Limerick tried hailing the _Galaxy_-class _Hood_. He found that they cleared the jamming field upon breaking orbit. Havelik's porcine features appeared on his screen, "Silma! I'm even happy to see you."

"Captain!" his XO squealed, "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I was a captive and now I'm free." Limerick answered, "More importantly, the Cardassians are invading and we've been asked to intercede."

"Good." Havelik growled, "I contacted Starfleet Command when you'd been shot down. Help is already on its way."

"That's a relief." Limerick wore a rueful expression, "Unfortunately, it's up to us to act before then. We must hold out until the reinforcements arrive."

"Of course, sir." Havelik resisted her natural urge to argue. In Starfleet, there were times when it wasn't prudent.

* * *

The _Corsair _came to a full stop. She was floating just off of the _Hood's _port side. Limerick was already up, synching the runabout's transporter in with the larger starship's.

"We still have another spare fighter." Jones told Grace, "I could really use you out there."

Grace shook her head, "My team needs me. I have a history with them and I still feel the need to prove that I'll be there for them."

"Good luck then." Jones said, "If you can wait another fifteen minutes, the Rascals can launch and help you punch a hole through the Cardassian blockade."

"Like all the help I received getting here?" Grace wryly asked.

"Point taken." Jones replied, "But it would make me feel better."

"Okay." Grace sighed, "Since you asked nicely. Just don't get in my way."

Jones held up her right hand, "I swear."

Grace smirked, "Now that that's settled, I'd be happy to escort your people in."

"You…" Jones sputtered, "You're going to escort _us_?"

"Yup." Grace happily confirmed.

"Ladies," Limerick gently chided, "we need to break up this little soiree. Verity and I are needed aboard the _Hood_."

Jones stepped into the transporter frame, "See you in a few."

They dissolved out of existence and Grace returned to the CONN.

* * *

"Welcome back, Captain." Havelik said as Limerick entered the bridge. He still wore his flightsuit. Urgency was the rule now and frivolities such as uniforms were a luxury.

"Have our pilots been alerted?" Limerick asked as he took the centre seat.

"They're in Bay 1 prepping for launch." Havelik reported.

"I want them launched ASAP." Limerick ordered, "We're going into combat. Distribute phasers to all personnel. Have all Damage Control Teams standing by."

"Sir!" the Tactical Officer sounded urgent; "Three starships are translating out of subspace into normal space."

"ID?" Limerick despised the thought of engaging even more Cardassians.

"It's an _Akira_-class and two _Defiant_-class starships." Tactical happily reported, "ID transponders are now transmitting. They're the _Intrepid_, the _Monitor_, and the _Merrimack_."

Limerick smiled. He had extensive experience working with all three ships. The _Intrepid_, like the _Hood_, was a troubleshooter. If the spot were hot, the _Intrepid _would be there. The _Monitor_ and the _Merrimack_, besides being two escort type ships, were permanently assigned to Starfleet Intelligence. Few people ever heard about their exploits. Limerick was privy to such information and he knew that their feats were legendary even amongst Starfleet's elite cadre.

James McKinley, CO of the _Intrepid_, had become famous as the XO of the prior ship of the same name. His career had spanned the length and breadth of situational crises. While Limerick was the senior officer, McKinley's insights would prove invaluable. Besides which, the _Intrepid's _fighter wing would come in handy.

Commander Alec Prine of the _Merrimack_ was an old school American Southerner. Upon being tapped for command by Starfleet Intelligence, he'd been offered the next _Defiant_-class escort to be built at Utopia Planetia. He'd insisted that she be christened the _Merrimack_ and the rest was history.

Commander Hev Calias of the _Monitor_ had been a maverick and a rebel for most of his career. After a nearly explosive stint as the XO of the _Beijing_, Hev disappeared from the eyes of most of Starfleet's brass. Tapped as a covert agent for Nechayev, she utilised him on several hair raising adventures. Finally, he was posted as CO of the _Monitor_. Defying regulations, he selected a fellow Bajoran, Annis Valyn, as his XO despite the fact that she was his lover.

"Hail the _Intrepid_." Limerick ordered as he turned to Havelik, "Contact the _Monitor _and the _Merrimack_. Give my regards to Captains Prine and Hev. Have them stand-by for orders."

As she moved to an auxiliary station to comply with the request, Tactical spoke; "I have Captain McKinley standing by. Should I transfer the signal to the main screen?"

"Please do." Limerick replied. He smiled as McKinley's sombre image appeared. Sitting to the other captain's left was his XO, Jonathan Striker. Neither looked particularly distressed, but then again, neither looked happy either.

"Jim," Limerick said with pleasant familiarity, "Your arrival is quite an unexpected _and _welcome surprise."

A slight smile tugged at McKinley's mouth, "Glad to be of service. We just happened to be delivering Admirals Johnson and Noyce to Sigma Iotia II when we received orders to race over here and save your sorry butt."

Limerick grinned, "My sorry butt thanks you. Are Bob and Ed aboard?"

McKinley shook his head, "No. We'd already delivered them when the word came down that you needed help. God knows where the _Monitor_ and the _Merrimack_ came from."

"Who _wants_ to know?" Limerick quipped.

_That _loosened McKinley up and he laughed, "Not me, brother, not me." McKinley grew more sombre, "You're senior, Merry. How do you want to play this?"

"I was thinking your Alpha and Beta Squadrons could link up with my Rascals and drive a wedge into the Cardassians while our two gunslingers follow them in. That'd leave the _Intrepid_ and the _Hood_ as the clean-up muscle."

"If you count the fighter squadrons as three separate assets," McKinley suggested, "That still leaves us facing seven to nine odds."

Limerick nodded, "We faced worse in the Battle for _Deep Space 9_."

McKinley grinned cockily, "I know. I just had to find out your take on this. Frankly, I don't think the Cardassians stand a chance."

"I like your thinking. Have you briefed your pilots yet?" Limerick wondered.

"Our Flight Control Officer, Liz Liefers, has been overhearing our conversation. She'll handle the fighter wing." McKinley informed Limerick.

"Liefers isn't going out with the squadrons?" Limerick was surprised.

McKinley shook his head, "I've finally convinced her that her place is on the bridge at her station. She doesn't like it but she's convinced."

"My CAG doesn't feel the same way. Our Flight Control Officer is a grounded pilot under her command." Limerick shared, "Speaking of which, it's been fifteen minutes. My people should be ready to launch."

"Mine will be clearing the decks in five more minutes." McKinley promised.

"My XO is briefing Hev and Prine." Limerick disclosed, "They'll be ready any time now. I'll speak to them directly in a moment."

"I'll leave you to it." McKinley said, "My Tactical Officer will coordinate with yours and my CONN officer will synchronise helms with your CONN."

"Good thinking." Limerick nodded, "I should have thought of that. I must be getting old."

"I won't make a comment." McKinley wore a devilish grin, "_Intrepid _out."

"Silma," Limerick addressed his XO, "reroute Prine and Hev to the main screen. I want a word with them."

"Gladly." Havelik complied.

"Gentlemen," Limerick began, "The moment is upon us. We must…"

* * *

Justinian V surveyed the chaos. Half of his troops were dead, cut down by their own allies. He still had 150,000 men at his command here alone. He'd signalled the garrisons. The clones were emptying them. They'd released their officers and were now working with the Romans.

Justinian V's talks with Alaric had born fruit, this alliance against the Cardassians being the chief benefit, but he still felt uneasy. Caesar had avoided any discussions regarding the ultimate fate of the surviving clone population. His eyes had been hooded and his words vague.

Justinian V feared the worst but he had to shrug such thoughts aside. Magna Roma was their home and their home, clone and natural born alike, was threatened. The Cardassians had to be stopped regardless of the personal costs.

Octavius XII approached, "Legatus, the troops are ready to move out."

"Can't we bury our dead?" Marcus CLXII asked for the second time.

And for the second time, Justinian V said, "No. We must head west immediately. The Cardassian advance will be slowed at Nova Roma. We can arrive and attack their rear. Our fellows from across the globe will reinforce Nova Roma as will the Romans' natural born allies."

Marcus CLXII relented, "Of course. The men will be disappointed but they are behind you and will comply."

"Good." Justinian V replied, "The fate of the world may depend upon it."

* * *

Romans were digging and building earth works. Rockford oversaw the preparations. Heavy weapons stations had been built. Armoured units deployed and antiaircraft units situated. On top of it, a massive minefield had been laid. The Romans may not prove to be a match for the Cardassians but at least the invaders would know they were in a fight.

The bulk of the clone reinforcements were moving through Africa into Italia. The massive monument dedicated to the Eternal City would be passed as the troops headed inland. The rest were moving across the Pacifica and Atlantic Oceans.

The troops from Britannia, Eire, the Norselands, and free Germania had already arrived and were being incorporated as special operations units designed for flanking and swinging into the rear of the Cardassian force.

The Cardassians were moving across Eastern Europe with 4500 troops, 30 tanks, 60 armoured transports and scouts, 30 assault shuttles, and 18 antiaircraft batteries.

The Roman plan was to knock out the antiaircraft units, which were in the rear of the Cardassian column. That would free Roman and allied aircraft to saturate the field of battle with plasma fire and bombs. It was estimated that that could eliminate up to a third of the Cardassian troops. The minefield was thought to be capable of pairing those numbers further down. Then the trench warfare would begin.

First of all, the Cardassians had to penetrate the Maginot Line. This huge static defence encircled Gaul. Macen had explained the failure of another similarly named defensive structure and the Roman commanders no longer felt that it alone could stop the invaders.

Alaric and his counsel appreciated the clones' willingness to assist but they still viewed them as a necessary evil. An evil that had to be expunged at the earliest available opportunity. Magna Roma had to return to normalcy at all costs. The Senatorial law had been passed and Caesar must enforce it. Alaric hated it but he was firmly trying to establish the rule of law rather than the rule of decree.

His choice haunted him but he was resolved. The clones must die. His only real concern at that point was the fate of Joachim Dracas. If Dracas had stayed away, he wouldn't be considered a threat. As it stood now, Dracas was legally viewed as just another clone and the sentence of death hung above him.

Alaric's mind was racing trying to find an acceptable alternative. He thought he'd found a way but he had to play his cards carefully. If the Senate suspected his true motives they would block his scheme and all would be lost. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Now the battle was upon them and he had to fight. After all, he had a planet to save.


	15. Chapter 15

Gathered in the Impulse Control Room aboard the _Obsidian_, Vaughn stepped away from the small parts replicator. In his hands were three earpieces. He handed one to each flesh and blood member of his team.

Turning to Tessa, he said, "The blueprints are in the tactical database. You'll need one as well."

Tessa stared off into space for a moment and then she held out her hand and an earpiece appeared there, "Now what?"

"Now remove your comm badges." Vaughn instructed.

The shield-like badges came off. Except for being golden instead of silver, they could easily be mistaken for the badges carried and worn by the agents of the Federation Bureau of Investigation. The FBI issued such badges to privateers to identify them as licensed law enforcement agents. Bounty hunters and private investigators also received a badge. It was shaped like a star encircled by a ring.

Vaughn collected Gerrit and Gilan's badges. Tessa's simply disappeared. Vaughn set them on a counter and then also removed his. Slipping his earpiece in, he waited for the others to do the same.

Once they had, he explained, "These comm units are independent of the ship's comm array. They'll allow us to communicate without granting the Cardassians the privilege of tracking us down through the locators inside our comm badges."

"Makes sense." Gilan said, "They're just smaller than anything I've seen before. Who did the engineering?"

"Starfleet Intelligence's Q Branch." Vaughn replied.

"Never heard of it." Gilan admitted, "But then again, I was just an enlisted man in Starfleet. I wasn't privy to much."

"I've never heard of it either and the Militia is pretty tight with Starfleet Security." Gerrit confessed.

"Tessa?" Vaughn sought her input.

"I've checked every Starfleet database that we have access to." She frowned, "And I haven't matched a reference."

"Q Branch, like the Special Projects Yards, doesn't appear in any Starfleet record. They're blacker than black." Vaughn smiled.

"So why're you telling us about it?" Gerrit had to ask.

"You've kept the secret of the SPYards." Vaughn grinned, "I suppose you can be trusted with this. Besides, we need the equipment."

"That we do." Gerrit agreed, "What's the plan?"

"Gilan will guide us back to Engineering through the Jeffries tubes. When we're in position to strike, Tessa will appear in Engineering to scout." Vaughn explained, "Tessa, once you've reported their numbers pull a Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan, whatever you want to call it. Take out as many as you can and then hightail it out of there on foot. They'll pursue. You can deal with them however you'd like there."

Tessa's head bobbed, "Gotcha."

"I recommend appearing behind the warp core." Gilan said, "It'll give you a wide view of the area. It'll also shield you. They'd have to be crazy to shoot at the core."

"After Tessa's gone we'll emerge from the access hatch behind the core." Vaughn revealed, "With all of the confusion surrounding your sudden appearance, we should be able to easily mop up those that are left."

Vaughn turned to Tessa, "We'll comm you when we're in position. It could take some time so don't be impatient."

"Understood." Tessa sombrely replied.

"Okay guys, let's move out." Vaughn released the Jeffries tube's hatch and Gilan entered in.

Vaughn went next. Gerrit followed. Tessa stayed behind and watched the hatch seal itself behind them.

The EMH was experiencing an ethical crisis. Her ethical subroutines demanded that she respect and nurture all life. However, the moment could soon arise where circumstances, or orders, would compel her to kill. She didn't know if she were capable of such an act. Her program might not allow it.

Then again, she'd already experienced some surprises today. She'd been careful not to inflict any permanent damage upon her Cardassian foes thus far but she had found that fighting easily came to her and she'd experienced what humanoids called "a rush." What had been unanticipated had been her vulnerability to particle beams.

Rockford had warned her of that possibility but in the heat of the moment she'd discarded that notion. Now she knew differently and she'd use her "blinking" abilities to her advantage. Now that she'd experienced pain first hand she vowed to be more empathetic towards her patients. She also wanted to avoid experiencing it again.

Still unsure of her potential reactions, Tessa determined to carry out Vaughn's plan to the best of her untested ability. The crew needed her. She was trying to prevent harm to the others and wasn't that the true duty of a doctor?

* * *

Verity Jones led her Rascals into the midst of the Cardassian ships and the battle began. The _Intrepid's _Alpha and Beta squadrons leapt into the fray right behind them. Eight of the nine Cardassian cruisers broke orbit and manoeuvred to engage the fighters and the oncoming Federation starships.

The _Monitor _and the _Merrimack _sailed into action. Engaged in strafing runs, their pulse phasers blazed as they unleashed quantum torpedoes. Between the fighters and the _Defiant_-class escorts, the Cardassians were hard pressed but the battle didn't truly begin until the _Hood _and the _Intrepid _joined the fight.

The _Corsair _navigated her way through the melee. Grace engaged in bone crushing manoeuvres and managed to clear the "battlefield." As she descended into Magna Roma's atmosphere, she scanned for the SID teams' comm badges. Seeing that the group was still located in Nova Roma she set course for the City of Lights.

* * *

Tessa appeared behind the warp core. There was a catwalk that allowed access to the antimatter injector and the plasma coolant circulation pump. Tessa crept closer to the edge so that she could peer around the intermix annihilation core.

She counted off fifteen Cardassians. Tapping her earpiece she called Vaughn and whispered the total of the enemy's strength. Then she sauntered into the open and strode purposefully towards the huddled intruders.

When they spotted her, the dalin in command of the boarding force ordered her capture. Eight of the fifteen approached her. They held rifles to her. Moving into action, she disarmed and incapacitated all eight in under two minutes.

As the remaining seven prepared to fire, she broke and ran. Four of the seven took off in pursuit. They entered the corridor in time to see her racing headlong towards the aft end of the ship. Her destination was the shuttlebay and she was planning a trap.

* * *

"Rascal Six," Jones commed, "follow me in."

Jones and Six strafed a _Galor V_-class cruiser's engines. The Rascals were trying to disable the Cardassians' impulse engines and warp cores. The Alpha and Beta Squadrons were tasked with neutralising weapons systems. The _Monitor_ and the _Merrimack's _goal was to collapse the cruisers' shields. The _Hood _and the _Intrepid _were slated with delivering the _coup de grace_.

* * *

"Pedrossi, 5 degrees down bubble. Bring us to heading zero three five." Striker ordered the _Intrepid's _helmsman.

"Aye, sir." The young lieutenant replied as his hands danced over the CONN.

"Mr. Delaney," McKinley addressed his Tactical Officer, "Target Hostile-One with a full phaser array salvo. Blanket Hostile-Two with a full spread of torpedoes."

"Yes, sir." Delaney complied. The two _Galor V_-class cruisers reeled from the additional damage wreaked upon them. Delaney paused, "Captain, the _Corsair _is being bracketed. Shall I redirect fire towards Hostile-Four and Hostile-Six to cover her?"

"By all means," McKinley smirked, "save your girlfriend. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Macen's wrath if she were killed."

"Thanks." Delaney replied as he executed his suggested actions. The Cardies ceased fire and concentrated on covering their flanks. The _Corsair _entered the planet's atmosphere and got away. Hannah was safe!

"Hail the _Hood_," McKinley ordered, "We need to coordinate our next actions."

Delaney spared a moment to set up the link. McKinley took it as an audio channel.

"`Lo Merry." McKinley cheerfully said, "we seem to have them on the ropes."

"That may change in a moment." Limerick warned, "The Rascals are returning to the _Hood _to rearm."

"Lt. Liefers has already informed me that our squadrons are doing the same after their next run." McKinley informed him.

"I'm having the _Monitor _and the _Merrimack_ concentrate on Hostiles –Three and –Five." Limerick shared, "They should cripple them with another pass. That leaves you –Seven and – Eight while we'll tackle –One and –Two. Hostiles –Four and –Six are straggling so we'll give them a momentary reprieve."

"Got it." McKinley replied, "When do we go?"

"In ninety seconds, on my mark." Limerick decided.

"Give the word." Was McKinley's response, "We'll be ready."

You could hear the confidence in Limerick's voice, "I have no doubts."

* * *

Vaughn crept towards the edge of the intermix chamber. He could see the three remaining Cardassians. The officer ordered a garresh to investigate around the core since that's where Tessa had approached from.

Gerrit cleared the tube and moved up behind Vaughn. Vaughn counted down from three with his fingers. When his fist clenched, they sprang into action.

Vaughn shot the garresh as he cleared the core. Gerrit followed. He raised his rifle to his shoulder and fired. The particle stream struck the gorr and he went down.

The dalin sputtered and pulled his pistol free. Instead of aiming at Vaughn or Gerrit he chose a target amongst the assembled engineers. He was startled as they rushed him. He was swiftly toppled. The former hostages beat him half to death before they stopped.

Gilan moved up behind Vaughn and Gerrit, "You didn't leave me anything to do."

Vaughn grinned as he tapped his earpiece, "Vaughn to Forger."

"Forger here." He alone heard.

"Release the computer." He ordered, "We've retaken Engineering. Gilan and his fellows can hold it."

"You're sure?" Forger wondered.

"Positive." Vaughn replied, "Our next stop is the Security Office. From there we can trap the Cardassians in between forcefields and hold them indefinitely."

"All right." Forger relented, "Speaking of good points: how can you be in Engineering and the Impulse Control Room at the same time?"

"I'll explain later." Vaughn promised, "For now, release the computer and Gerrit and I will continue the campaign."

"Happy hunting." Forger wished them well.

Vaughn turned to Gerrit, "Let's head back into the tubes and make our way to the Security Office."

"Won't we need Tessa?" Gerrit asked.

"Good point." Vaughn frowned and he tapped his earpiece, "Vaughn to Tessa, come in."

* * *

Tessa ran for her life. Well, not her life exactly. She was running to avoid getting shot and getting shot _hurt_.

She erratically zigged and zagged like mad. The Cardassians pursuing her tried the occasional shot but by now they'd largely given up. Their singular goal at this point was to run her to ground.

She raced all the way to the end of the ship. She ran straight into the shuttlebay door. Instead of bouncing off, she phased through the door. The Cardassians halted. That sight had been particularly unnerving.

Cautiously, they opened the door and entered in. There was no one to be found even the small craft were missing. They fanned out and started visually sweeping the area.

One gorr headed for the shuttlebay control booth. As he stepped in Tessa appeared in the midst of the remaining gorrs. They all turned, inwardly facing the middle of the triangle they had formed.

Tessa grabbed one of the Cardassian troopers and spun him in front of her. She held him by the neck as a human shield while the other two Cardassians fired. He died in her arms and his body went slack. She pulled the corpse's pistol free and shot one of the troopers while she dropped the body of her ill-fated shield.

The third trooper levelled his rifle at her. The captured disruptor pistol clattered to the floor as she vanished. The beleaguered gorr frantically looked around. Tessa reappeared behind him, reached out and took hold of his head and twisted. His neck snapped.

The fourth gorr depressurised the bay and opened the bay door. Tessa simply disappeared. She appeared next to him and he cried out.

"No worries, dear." She purred, "This will only hurt forever."

She punched him in the face so hard that it caved in. Tessa looked at the gore on her hand. She dematerialised her hand for a second and the bloody detritus fell to the floor. Solidifying her hand, she tapped her comm unit as it sounded a tone in her "ear."

"Tessa here." She announced.

"I'll be calling in approximately fifteen minutes." Vaughn declared, "When I do, meet us near Jeffries hatch 85. I need you to scout out the Security Office so we can retake it."

"Roger that." Tessa replied.

"Have you run into any problems?" Vaughn asked.

Tessa viewed the results of her handiwork and then nonchalantly replied, "Nope."

"Good." Vaughn sounded relieved, "We'll see you in a few."

"Yup." Tessa agreed. She took one more look around. She guessed her moral crisis was solved. Just more proof that she _could _stretch beyond the limits of her original programming.

Tessa smiled as she gave the corpse before she delivered a final kick, "Life is good."


	16. Chapter 16

The Cardassian Militia forces had penetrated the Maginot Line. Now they were rapidly transiting the Gaelic countryside and headed directly for Nova Roma. However, despite the ominous tone of recent events, good news was on the way.

In the field command centre, the head of communication suddenly rushed into Alaric's presence, "Caesar! The subspace channels have cleared! What's even greater news is that the Cardassian assault shuttles have departed and broken orbit! The aliens have no air support!"

"Have you re-established communication with the clones' Star Legion assets?" Alaric wondered.

"Not yet." The comm chief answered, "We thought it wiser for Caesar to handle the matter."

"Just so." Alaric agreed, "Patch me into Justinian V. We must deploy the clones in support of our Federation allies."

* * *

Marcus CLXII moved across the cab of the command crawler. He handed Justinian V a headset, "You'll want to listen to this. It's Alaric Caesar. It's on a subspace comm channel."

"The jamming has lifted?" Justinian V asked.

"Apparently." Marcus CLXII replied.

Justinian V accepted the headset and upon putting it in said, "Alaric Caesar?"

"Justinian V," Alaric said without preamble, "you must contact your Star Legions forces and commit them to the battle in near space. The Federation ships face a new threat and it would be best of we responded to the danger in order to prove ourselves."

"Agreed." Justinian V replied, "I will make the call."

"Thank you, Legatus." Alaric said and then cut the channel.

"Marcus CLXII," Justinian V switched gears, "raise the Star Legion."

* * *

"Captain," Delaney said urgently, "the Cardassian assault shuttles are lifting from the planet and are headed for our fighter wings."

"How many?" McKinley enquired.

"All of them." Delaney replied.

McKinley shook his head. Delaney was teasing him. _Oh, well. _McKinley thought. Swivelling his chair around, he addressed Liefers, "Lt. Liefers, are you aware of the encroaching Cardassian shuttles?"

"I just alerted the fighter wings on the GUARD channel. They're responding as we speak." Liefers said and then hastily added, "Sir."

McKinley looked to Striker and started to laugh. The fighter pilots aboard the _Intrepid _were such an informal group that Liefers tended to forget the finer points of regulatory address. Still, her squadrons were amongst the best in Starfleet. Who was he to quibble?

* * *

"Lead to Rascals," Jones addressed her squadron, "as you've heard the Cardies are responding to us. Compared to us, the Cardassian assault shuttle is slow and clumsy but they are armed to the teeth. Come in fast and hard and we should minimise their chances of responding. Form up on your wingman and follow me in."

Rascal squadron drove towards the Cardassians at maximum impulse. Weapons hot, Jones yelled, "Tally ho!" into the comm pickup and began to engage the shuttles.

* * *

McKinley's comm badge chirped. He tapped it, "Go ahead."

"Sir," it was Robert Caplan, his Chief Engineer, "Our damage control teams are stretched out to the max. Any chance of a reprieve for, let's say, thirty minutes or so?"

"Sorry Caplan." McKinley replied, "We're in the final moments of our assault. It won't be much longer. How's the warp core?"

"The intermix ratio is falling and surging." Caplan admitted. A hard admission for him, "We're on top of it for now but a sustained high demand may prove to be our downfall."

"Understood." McKinley acknowledged, "We'll try to knock the Cardassians out in the next fifteen minutes. Would that work for you?"

"That'd be terrific!" Caplan enthused.

McKinley chuckled, "We'll do our best. McKinley out."

"Engineers." Striker chuckled as well.

"We all have our foibles." McKinley said as he glanced over towards Liefers.

Striker responded with a knowing smile, "Shall we end this?"

"Take us in Jonathan." McKinley ordered, "The mop up is all yours."

Striker's answering smile possessed a predatory hint, "Aye, sir!"

"Pedrossi, set course 312 and accelerate to one quarter impulse. Striker ordered, "Delaney, lock phasers onto their weapons array. I want them neutered."

"Yes, sir!" Delaney grinned.

McKinley sat back and enjoyed the show. He was proud of his people. They had a reputation to rival that of the crews of the _Enterprise_, _Defiant_, and _Titan_. They'd get the job done…and in a timely manner so Caplan wouldn't have to worry.

* * *

The crossfire between the shuttles was brutal. The shuttles had linked their fire control computers. The fighters were bracketed as they passed by the lumbering shuttles.

The shields on the _Lightning_ and _Peregrine IV_-class fighters were being eroded. Fortunately, the shields on the assault shuttles were near collapse. Jones decided it was time to up the ante.

"Rascals, arm photon torpedoes." She ordered, "Let's take these bastards out."

The Rascals clicked their comms to cheerfully respond. Jones set her vector and then poured on the speed. It was time to end this melee.

* * *

"Commander," Delaney interrupted, "the Romans are moving into attack position. They're dealing with Hostile-9."

The clone Star Legion forces had been an unknown variable up to this point. Seeing that their homeworld was under attack, they'd allowed the Starfleet ships violate the blockade but they'd stayed out of the fighting. It seemed that they'd finally decided whose team they were on.

"What are their estimated odds of success?" Striker wondered.

"The computer puts it at 40%." Delaney replied, "I'd give them an extra 10%."

"Why?" Striker was curious as to his reasoning.

"Their tech is analogous to our late 23rd Century ships." Delaney explained, "That dampens their chances but they're six-to-one and their reported to be tenacious. If nothing else they'll pare down the _Keldan's _defences enough that we can easily deliver the hammer blow."

"Excellent summation." Striker congratulated his friend, "I couldn't have done it better myself."

Delaney shook his head. His XO was a former Starfleet Intelligence operative. He still enjoyed keeping his hand in the game so he probably realised every factor Delaney had presented even before Delaney spoke. Rather than feel used, Delaney was pleased that he had passed the impromptu test of his abilities.

A blinking telltale caught his eye. There was an incoming subspace message. The textual prologue indicated that it was Cardassian in nature. They wished to discuss terms of surrender.

Smiling, he alerted his CO, "Captain, it's the Cardassians. They wish to surrender."

* * *

Liefers was on the GUARD channel, "All fighter wings stand down. The Cardassians have surrendered. Repeat, the Cardassians have surrendered."

* * *

Jones commed her squadron, "Lead to Rascals, let's stay on station to make sure these cretins have really given up."

Through her transparent aluminium canopy she had a full view of the battlefield. Over half of the shuttles were destroyed outright. The remainder were lifeless hulks that drifted aimlessly.

Eight of the Cardassian cruisers were hammered to the point of placing them in the salvage yards. The Romans were still pounding the 9th cruiser. Up till now it had been excluded from the fighting as it supported ground operations. Apparently the Romans weren't feeling forgiving yet.

One of Jones' pilots had ejected and she and her seat were floating out in space waiting to be recovered. Two of her squadron mates had been killed as their fighters died around them. The Alpha and Beta Squadrons had fared little better. Beta had four losses, one recoverable. Alpha had lost three with two being recoverable.

_At least it's over,_ she sighed to herself, _No one else has to die today._

* * *

Vaughn cautiously extricated himself from Jeffries tube hatch 85. No one was present. Gerrit followed him. Other than the normal sounds of the ship's power plant pulsing, there were no sounds.

They found the Security Office deserted. It made sense. Even without the computer being frozen, all of the functions within the Security Office were locked down. Voiceprint and authorisation code recognition was the only means of utilising the office's equipment.

Vaughn summoned Tessa. She instantly appeared. What Vaughn didn't know is that she'd used her free time to pressurise the shuttlebay and stack the Cardassian corpses in a pile.

"I found them." Gerrit announced, "Two of the Cardassians are standing post outside of the Team Room. The other five are standing watch over the crew."

"That's this deck." Vaughn reminded Gerrit, "What about the rest of the ship?"

"Decks 4, 6, 7, and 8 have the spoonheads lumped together in fairly isolated areas." Gerrit explained, "However, they're on the move on Deck 2."

"All right." Vaughn wore a predatory smile, "Encase everyone in forcefields."

Gerrit manipulated the controls, "The Cardies on Deck 2 just went into the Jeffries tubes and the lift. Everyone else is netted."

Vaughn frowned, "Why the hell is the lift working?"

"It's on a manual override from Engineering." Gerrit explained, "But I've erected a forcefield at the entrance of the lift on Deck 1. Those bastards won't get on the bridge. I'm also locking the lift into position so they're trapped where they are."

Vaughn smiled as he tapped his earpiece, "Vaughn to Forger."

"Forger here."

"You have four Cardassians headed straight for you by way of the Jeffries tubes." Vaughn warned.

"We have them on our screens." Forger assured him, "We're prepared."

"Just checking. Vaughn out." Vaughn turned to Tessa, "Think you could take out those Cardassian sentries by the Team Room?"

Tessa cracked her knuckles, "Give me five minutes."

* * *

The battle for the bridge was swift and furious. The four Cardassians didn't stand a chance. When it was over, Forger and Rhiann surveyed the damage.

"Shannon, we have three wounded." Rhiann pointed out.

"I know Rhiann." Forger addressed the ceiling, "Computer, activate EMH."

Tessa had wiped out the Cardassians with a vicious chop to the throat and a mighty backspin kick. Both of her opponents were down and now she just had to wait. Suddenly her eyes went wide, "Oh my."

Tessa appeared on the bridge. She looked around and began issuing orders, "Get me all of your emergency medkits. Replicate pans of hot water. I'll need gauze and bandages. Move!"

Rhiann snapped into action. Forger, who had combat medicine training, acted as Tessa's nurse. She stabilised the other patients as the doctor worked on each individual. Rhiann joined in as soon as she was done with the fetch and carry aspects.

* * *

Vaughn and Gerrit came to the Team Room door. Vaughn frowned and tapped his earpiece, "Vaughn to Tessa."

"Tessa here."

"Where the hell are you?" Vaughn demanded.

"I'm on the bridge treating wounded." Tessa snapped back, "D'you mind? Tessa out!"

Vaughn felt ashamed. He'd grown so dependent on Tessa's "superpowers" that he'd forgotten her primary function as the ship's doctor. He and Gerrit would make do without her.

"Gerrit, what other access points does the Team Room have?" Vaughn wondered.

"There's a ventilation shaft which runs into the rear of the kitchen. I'm pretty sure I could use that to get in undetected." Gerrit informed him.

"Good." Vaughn strode to the nearest intercom, "While you're doing that, I'll be having a little chat with our malcontents."

Gerrit proceeded to the nearest access for the ventilation system. Vaughn activated the intercom, "Vaughn to Team Room, come in…"


	17. Chapter 17

"Vaughn to Team Room, come in." sounded inside of the canteen. The gil commanding the squad of Cardassians tensed.

"Vaughn to Cardassian commander, please respond." Vaughn tried again.

The gil cautiously approached the intercom. He studied it for a moment and then pressed his finger up against the appropriate touch screen button, "This is the Cardassian commander speaking. Go ahead."

"It's over." Vaughn informed him, "Your dalin and all of your cohorts are captured. Come out quietly and you'll be well treated."

"Federation lies!" the gil spat.

"Check with your other units." Vaughn suggested, "I'll contact you again in five minutes."

* * *

Gerrit reached the ventilation screen. It was held in place by light magnetic fields. He peered through the screen and ascertained that no one was in the kitchen.

Popping the screen loose, he gently lowered it to the deck. Next he extricated himself. Now that he had made it through the parts where he was the most vulnerable, he edged around a counter to take a look at the situation.

The gil was incensed. The dalin was incommunicado. In fact, half of the boarding party wasn't responding. Vaughn paged him again but the gil ignored it. He grabbed Kalista and pulled her onto her feet.

* * *

Gerrit commed Vaughn. He described the positions of the Cardassian troops. He also informed him that the spoonheads were taking human shields. Vaughn said to go!

Gerrit stood and levelled his rifle at the first Cardassian's back and fired. He took down another. The third closest pulled a maintenance tech in front of him. Gerrit paused.

The doors to the Team Room opened and Vaughn rushed in. He shot the Cardassian closest to the door. He had his rifle to his shoulder and aimed directly at the gil's head. The gil sneered.

"You won't harm me, Fed. Not while I have a hostage."

"It'll be all right, Kalista. I promise." Vaughn said.

"I know." Kalista nonchalantly replied.

"I have a shot." Gerrit announced, "Should I take it?"

"No!" the gorr cried and he threw his rifle aside and released his hostage.

"Coward." The gil spat as he shot and killed his own man.

"You're the coward." Vaughn growled.

"Liar!" the gil shouted as he turned his weapon away from Kalista towards Vaughn. Vaughn shot over Kalista's shoulder and hit the gil in the face. A stun blast to the head, no matter the distance, was lethal and the gil fell dead.

"Are you all right?" Vaughn asked Kalista.

She was chipper, "I'm fine. How're you?"

Vaughn was surprised, "I'm good."

"By the way, thanks." Kalista said, "If you drop by my quarters later, I'll thank you properly."

Vaughn grinned, "I thought you'd taken an oath of celibacy."

"I can make the occasional exception." She smiled.

"Sorry, but no thanks." Vaughn replied.

"Too bad. I could make you forget all about Celeste Rockford." She winked and strolled away.

_Deltans, _Vaughn thought, _who can explain them?_

* * *

"Andreja," McKinley was in Sickbay addressing his Chief Medical Officer, "How badly did we get hurt?"

Sikorsky wore a rueful expression, "Fifty-six casualties and twelve deaths. Considering how intense the fighting was, I'd say we got off lucky."

McKinley scowled, "We've faced greater odds and come out relatively unscathed."

She reached out and held his shoulder, "Jim, if you're looking for someone to blame, blame the Cardassians. They did the shooting."

McKinley's rueful expression said it all, "I know. I do realise that but their lives are my responsibility."

"And it's a responsibility that you've shouldered with grace and aplomb for a couple of years now." Sikorsky reminded him.

A wan smile appeared on McKinley's face, "All right, I won't dwell on it. In the meantime, get everyone back to their posts as fast as you can."

Sikorsky smiled, "Aye, aye, sir."

Enjoying the sudden repartee, McKinley smiled warmly; "Anything else to report, Doctor?"

Sikorsky's expression shifted to one of concern, "Have we heard from our friends aboard the _Obsidian_?"

"No." McKinley replied, "She's had her shields up throughout the battle and for the last twenty minutes of the mop up. She's incommunicado and not responding to our hails."

"Don't you think you ought to do something about that?" Sikorsky scolded.

McKinley gave her a wry look but before he could respond his comm badge sounded. Tapping it, he said; "McKinley here."

"Captain," Delaney said, "we've raised the _Obsidian_. Would you like to take the message at your present location?"

McKinley looked to Sikorsky. She nodded.

"Pipe it to our CMO's office." McKinley instructed, "I'll take it there."

"Yes, sir." Delaney sounded pleased.

McKinley and Sikorsky shared a knowing smile. They'd once been in love with each other so they understood the demands upon Delaney's heart.

Forger was relieved when McKinley's features fill the main viewer, "Hello Captain. Sorry it's taken so long to respond to your hails. We were busy."

McKinley's smile was a rueful one, "Unfortunately, so were we."

"From what our sensors show the Cardassians appear to be beaten." Forger said.

"They've surrendered." McKinley confirmed it, "Who knows how long they'll behave."

"We've got forty-six prisoners and a few corpses." Forger related, "Want some?"

McKinley looked surprised, "You have been busy."

"Yep." Forger replied, "Like I said, want to take some of them off our hands? Our brig's big enough for three of them."

McKinley did some fast calculations, "You're a civilian ship. Even though your privateers and licensed to make arrests, this is a matter of foreign policy. It's a Starfleet matter."

"If you want to level charges we'll be happy to hold them." McKinley grinned, "I can take fifteen of them and the rest can go to the _Hood_."

"That'd be appreciated." Forger admitted, "Now that the fighting's finished we'll lower our shields and you can collect them."

"We'll be with you in ten minutes." McKinley promised, "I take it Brin's on the surface?"

"Yes." Forger answered, "He took the entire SID team with him. We can't raise them so we have no idea how they're doing."

McKinley looked determined, "We'll see what _we _can do about that."

Forger smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." McKinley said, "I'd hate for Brin and T'Kir to haunt me because I didn't do everything that I could."

Forger laughed, "They would, wouldn't they?"

"I have no doubts." McKinley chuckled, "_Intrepid _out."

* * *

Limerick took the message in his Ready Room, "Jim! How can I help you?"

"How's the repatriation of the Cardassians going?" McKinley smirked.

Limerick grinned, "Jagul Litol is transferring all the survivors and wounded to his ship. They'll be heading out as soon as they collect their ground forces."

"Have the ground forces surrendered yet?" McKinley asked.

Limerick's countenance darkened, "No. They claim that there is a communications blackout and that their ground commander isn't responding."

"I bet." McKinley dryly responded.

"My thoughts exactly." Limerick opined, "I'll be sending down a Security detachment as soon as the near space situation is settled."

"I think I will too." McKinley decided.

Limerick paused, "Now, you look like you have something else on your mind."

"The _Obsidian _crew has forty-six prisoners. I can take fifteen. Can you handle the rest?" McKinley wondered.

"It'll be a strain but we can manage." Limerick shared, "So they've been fighting off a boarding party? No wonder they sat this one out."

"Macen and his team are on the ground." McKinley said.

"Yes, I know." Limerick revealed, "The good captain liberated me from my captors. I've been wondering as to how he's faring."

"Macen's XO said she couldn't raise him." McKinley relayed, "Have you tried?"

"Several times." Limerick nodded, "Cardassian ground troops typically utilise a subspace jammer. They must be close enough to the SID team to cut them off from us."

"That's what I'm afraid of." McKinley admitted, "I'm about to transfer some of the _Obsidian's _prisoners aboard. After that I can transport a detachment to the surface."

Limerick mulled it over, "Yes, that would be for the best. Good thinking."  
"I'll let you know what we find." McKinley assured him.

"Good luck." Limerick replied, "_Hood_ out."

* * *

McKinley thanked Sikorsky and made his way to the bridge. Delaney in particular was

relieved but the rest of the senior staff was also took heart. Macen's crew was like extended family. Everyone was concerned.

McKinley set the wheels in motion and the crew carried out his orders. Everything ran smoothly. He could only hope that that's the way things were on Magna Roma as well.


	18. Chapter 18

The Cardassian hovertanks crashed through the trees and the underbrush. They were entering the massive field which had been cleared around Nova Roma's perimeter. The troops had been beamed in fifty at a time until all 4500 were present. The tanks and the troops began their advance.

Coming up behind them and then advancing in front of them were the tracked and wheeled scout vehicles. A tracked mobile command centre was next in the procession. Lastly were the AA batteries and the 500 troops assigned to protecting them.

The Roman artillery thundered and plasma shells rained down on the armoured units and the advance troops. The lightly armoured scout cars were destroyed under the barrage. The shielded tanks survived unscathed. The 500 advance troops died a fiery death.

The tanks opened fire and destroyed the artillery pieces. Another 500 troops advanced. They'd proceeded halfway across the field when the minefield was detonated by remote. Once again the tanks were unharmed but the troops died en masse.

Yet another 500 Cardassian troops went forth. They crossed the field. Soon they reached the Roman trenches and the battle was met in earnest. Infantry from both sides opened fire upon one another.

25% of the Roman Legion was equipped with phase pistols. It was considered an elite weapon and was widely distributed amongst the Star Legions. Most of the legionnaires wielded plasma rifles. Some were relegated to projectile weapons.

The phase pistols penetrated the Cardassians' personal armour but it dissipated the plasma surge and deflected the projectiles. In short, the Cardassians, although fewer in number were quickly overrunning the trenches. Something had to be done and in short order.

Alaric studied the battle's plotline. Rockford and Danan had prepped the troops as best as they could. Danan revealed a skeleton from her closet. One of her earlier hosts had been the planetary defence coordinator for Trill. It wasn't something she liked to advertise precisely because she'd be tapped to strategise warfare. In this case she made an exception. She'd fought Cardassians and she wouldn't wish their rule upon anyone.

Gantz had helped drill the troops. T'Kir had boosted the efficiency of the Romans' software. Macen had shared fifty years worth of experience and knowledge with them. Dracas had remained in the shadows since the visiting senators did not want to be reminded of his presence.

"It's time." Rockford advised.

Alaric gave the word and the Crusaders and the Germans went into action.

The AA batteries suddenly found themselves being destroyed by portable missile launchers. After destroying the batteries, the Briton and Irish Crusaders launched an offensive against the 500 Cardassians that had been supposed to guard the vehicles. The Germans joined in and the battle was met.

* * *

"Dal," Fern said from behind Hafet, "the assault on the Roman trenches is stalling."

"Have 1500 troops advance forward. That should get things moving again." Hafet ordered. The loss of his antiaircraft batteries and light armour had come as a surprise. The minefield hadn't been totally unexpected and the artillery barrage had been more effective than originally estimated but his troops had the Romans reeling now. It was only a matter of time before they capitulated.

* * *

"We need to stop those tanks." Alaric summarised their greatest obstacle.

"Their rear is vulnerable but I don't know if your rockets can penetrate their aft shields." Macen revealed.

"By Wotan, we have to try." Alaric declared.

Just then, a hovertank exploded.

The _Corsair _streaked in fast and low. Releasing all five of her photon torpedoes, Grace destroyed five of the tanks. She then darted off across the horizon.

Next the sky was filled with aircraft. They began dropping bomblets and the entire field of battle erupted as they carpet bombed it. The aircraft then flew off to rearm.

"Woo hoo!" T'Kir cheered, "Way t'go Hannah!"

Macen turned to Alaric, "Could we get transport out to that mobile command centre?"

"If your compatriot keeps the tanks busy we can." Alaric replied.

"She will." T'Kir boasted, "Trust me."

* * *

Grace brought the runabout to a hover and fired on a tank. She destroyed one and started on another. As the second tank died, the third targeted her. She rammed the throttle to full impulse and disappeared with a sonic boom. It soon became a game of who could shoot who first. By and large it was apparent to all, even the tank crews, that she was winning. The few surviving tanks popped their hatches and the crews surrendered to the Romans. The troops in the trenches followed suit.

The Crusaders and the Germans were retreating for their lives. Suddenly in distance behind the Cardassians swarms of aircraft and armoured transports appeared. The clones had arrived. The large air transports landed and their noses lifted and their rear ramps descended. The clones poured out by the thousands. The Crusaders and Germans wheeled around pressed the Cardassians again even as the clones launched into them.

* * *

"Commit our reserves to the rear!" Hafet shouted.

"Sir, the forces at the front are surrendering."

Hafet was apoplectic. The hatch to the centre suddenly exploded inward, caught two ratings and killed them. Hafet stared in impotent rage as Macen and his team entered the crawler.

Hafet had retrieved a Roman short sword from a corpse before setting out from Peking. Up till now he'd been spinning it in his hand as he sat, leaned forward, in his command chair. Now he lunged forward.

Dracas responded in a blur of motion. He deflected the blade with his own and delivered a jaw shattering blow. The Cardassian landed in a heap. Hatred spewing from his eyes, he pulled his disruptor free…but he killed himself.

Fern's heart wrenched. Macen pushed him over to the comm station, "Call of your troops."

"First Dan dies and now Hafet," Fern babbled, "what are we to do?"

"You surrender, that's what." Macen tersely replied.

Fern blinked. Macen said, "_Now_."

Fern opened the Cardassian equivalent of the GUARD channel and ordered the troops to surrender. Nearly 750 Cardassian lives were spared because of this. At least for now. They still had to face Roman justice.

* * *

"Now is the moment, Caesar, you must strike." Meacham ordered.

Alaric commed the aircraft wings. They were returning after rearming. Next he contacted his allies. The Crusaders and Germans withdrew, leaving the clones and the Cardassians wondering what was going on. As the aircraft passed by overhead and the bombs fell, they knew they'd been betrayed.

The mobile centre shook as a mighty thunder nearly deafened its occupants. Fern and the SID team ran outside. They beheld a fiery mushroom cloud rising above the trees.

"Elements." T'Kir breathed as she stepped closer to Macen. She hesitated for a second. A dark, cold anger radiated from him. He'd felt this way before and each instance had heralded death.

Airborne troopers descended from cargo transports and landed amidst the clone reserves and vehicles. The Crusaders and Germans reinforced the Roman troops. In horror and revulsion, Justinian V ordered the clones to surrender. They gave up without a fight.

Macen and the team were brought before Alaric. Macen stepped forward and landed a punch on the emperor's nose. The force of the blow knocked Alaric back into and over a table.

The Praetorians drew their swords. The SID team drew their weapons and a stand-off ensued. Alaric rose, staunching the blood flowing from his nose, and spoke.

"Stop! There has been enough killing already." Alaric commanded, "We do not kill our allies."

"Bull!" Macen growled, "Those clones were your allies and you slaughtered them."

"They were branded traitors to the empire." Alaric said forcefully, "They died a warrior's death. The others won't be so fortunate."

Meacham stepped up, "You see, Captain, all of the clones must be executed. They are guilty of mutiny, insurrection, murder, unlawful detention of superior officers, and stealing state property. On top of all of that, they are an abomination, an unnatural scourge that threatens our very way of life. They must be exterminated."

* * *

The _Corsair _set down next to the command podium, interrupting Macen's rebuttal. As the runabout's hatch opened, Ian Delaney and a detachment of the _Intrepid's _Security division transported down alongside the ship. Grace saw Delaney and she ran to him.

Throwing her arms around him, she hungrily kissed him. She broke it off after lingering for a minute. His subordinate's were hoping and hollering.

He smiled, "I missed you too."

"Yah," Grace grinned naughtily, "I got that from your response."

Delaney suddenly wished his uniform pants were tighter.

* * *

Macen turned from the display and faced Alaric, "What you've done is abominable. It has not only cost you my friendship, it cost you my respect as well. As far as I'm concerned, Magna Roma is a quarantined world all over again."

Alaric was stunned but it was Meacham who spoke, "Truly a pity, Captain, but a survivable one. Joachim Dracas! Caesar has convinced the Senate that he should have the powers of both the veto and the right to pardon prisoners. He has spared your life."

Meacham's false smile turned evil, "However, it is the finding of the Senate that you be banished from Magna Roma, never to return. Live out your banishment in peace."

Dracas stepped forward, "That is acceptable." He began stripping his armour off, "I am no longer a legionnaire so you can keep my uniform and equipment." He unbuckled his sword and held it out for Alaric to take, "You gave me this sword, Caesar, in happier days. Take it now. It would only serve to remind me of the shame I feel towards you now. My heart would break under such a burden."

With great sadness, Alaric accepted his gift back. Dracas spoke again, "Farewell Caesar. It was my honour to serve you. I cannot continue in your service without besmirching my honour so I obey the decree of the Senate and take my leave of you now."

"You have been a true son of my heart." Alaric replied, "I only wish circumstances had been different. Go now, and remember: strength and honour."

Macen turned and led the others to the runabout. Though she was loathe to leave Delaney, Grace agreed to fly them back to the _Obsidian_, in exchange for time to see him aboard the _Intrepid_. Delaney expressed his delight in such an idea and kissed her one last time before she boarded the runabout.

* * *

Justinian V, Octavius XII, and Marcus CLXII were brought before the Senate. There, their charges were read and their sentence pronounced. Unlike the rest of the troops, who faced execution by sword, the commanding trio were sentenced to crucifixion.

They accepted their punishment in silence and departed with their guards. They were hung beside the Apian Way were all passing Romans could see the criminals suffer. A sign post erected next to them listed their crimes. Fortunately for them, they didn't last long.

* * *

Merry Limerick oversaw the proceedings. Later he approached the Emperor and the assembled senators, "Noble rulers, while the Federation does not approve or condone such acts as are being committed today, it is your sovereign right as an independent nation and the Federation is above all else committed to non-interference in the affairs of others."

"We were asked to participate in this battle by your emperor. We were pleased to do so. My government does not wish to see yours underfoot or suborned to another power." Limerick informed them, "With that in mind, we shall take our leave of you and let you be about your business."

This created quite a stir. Grachus spoke, "Kind sir, we do not wish to force the Federation away. Our dealings with you have always been beneficial. Your refusal to condemn us, as others have done, sparks hope for our relations. We would welcome another diplomatic mission from you."

"I cannot fulfil that request." Limerick replied, "My ship is badly damaged and must be tended to. Other starships will be here soon, some within the hour, and they will carry officers that can negotiate with you."

"That is acceptable." Grachus said, "It is all we can ask."


	19. Chapter 19

Forger and Vaughn sat opposite Macen in his Ready Room. They'd been briefing Macen on their "adventures" during his absence. Macen smiled.

"I have a feeling that Radil is going to be drilling our Security teams until they drop." He chuckled, "But the rest of you overcame incredible odds and retook the ship. I have to say that I'm impressed."

Macen shifted gears, "Tessa seems to have come out to be the star of the show."

"Yes, but…" Vaughn trailed off.

"'But' what?" Macen inquired.

"Can an EMH kill?" Vaughn asked.

Macen was surprised, "I don't think it's ever come up. Why? What happened?"

"Tessa brutally killed four Cardassians and nearly permanently crippled two of them." Vaughn explained.

"_Our_ Tessa?" Macen couldn't believe it.

Vaughn sighed, "Celeste programmed her with just about every known unarmed fighting style across the Federation. However, she didn't program her for tactics and strategy. She's pretty much a hand to hand fighter."

"Why did you say she 'brutally' killed them?" Macen wondered.

"Brin, she caved one's skull in with her fist." Vaughn shared.

"Are you certain?" Macen asked.

"The physical evidence is there and I've seen the signs before." Vaughn disclosed.

Macen thought it over, "I'll have T'Kir check her program. Maybe there's a glitch."

"And if there isn't?" Vaughn had to ask.

"Then we may have a problem." Macen said glumly.

* * *

Caplan had requested that the _Intrepid _lay over for three days so that he could complete enough repairs to make the starship spaceworthy again. Dracas and a team of volunteers came aboard to assist. Caplan was pleased to receive the help.

"You didn't have to do this, Joachim." Caplan told Dracas, "My people can handle it."

"Yes, but there's no sense in working them to death." Dracas replied, "Besides, Robert, we are merely keeping station with your ship. I have nothing else to do."

Caplan laughed, "I'll hand you a spanner and put you to work. You'll find plenty to do aboard this ship right now."

Dracas grinned, "I enjoy a good challenge."

"Then welcome to the party." Caplan waved his volunteers on towards the main board to be assigned tasks.

* * *

Danan and Sikorsky were in BioLab 1. They were re-examining a piece of Omicron tissue that each had viewed a hundred times before. It was time to compare notes.

"So you agree that the Omicron are the result of genetic engineering?" Danan asked.

Sikorsky nodded, "It's the only logical explanation for what we're seeing."

Danan mulled it over. Finally she exploded, "Dammit Andreja, who has the capability of designing a lifeform this complex. These people weren't a previously existing species that was modified; they were created from the ground up."

"Ground being the operative word since these guys are literally living mineral deposits." Sikorsky replied.

Danan stared at her and then she broke out laughing. Sikorsky joined her. After a moment they settled down.

"Pools, Andreja, who has this kind of power at their command?" Danan wondered.

"I don't know, Lees, and I'm not sure I want to know either." Sikorsky said.

"We have to present this to someone." Danan urged.

"Want to collaborate on a paper?" Sikorsky countered.

"I've already started a rough draft." Danan divulged, "I'll send you a copy and you can see what you think. Add what you will from your own research."

"I'd love to." Sikorsky admitted. She placed the sample back into a stasis cylinder, "Want to check out the holodeck? I've got a program I think you could appreciate right now."

Danan smiled, "Why not? I'm up for anything right now."

Sikorsky grinned, "In that case, you'll _love _my program."

Danan wondered what _that_ meant. She shrugged. She'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Grace and Delaney stood in the observation lounge. They were gazing at the stars and Magna Roma in the distance. Still holding Grace's hand, Delaney turned towards Grace.

"So what did you do while I was on-duty?" he asked.

Grace faced him and smiled, "Verity Jones sent over the _Hood's _sensor logs of my flights from and to Magna Roma. She found my evading nine Cardassian cruisers to be impressive."

"It is." Delaney agreed, "Go on."

"Liz asked me to bring the flight recorder logs from the _Corsair _and brief her squadrons." Grace blushed, "It was more like a seminar with a fan club."

"You must've wowed them." Delaney ventured.

"To say the least." Grace confirmed, "But there wasn't anything I could teach them."

"Why not?" Delaney wondered.

"My flight was a result of my being Kelvan." Grace revealed, "My reflexes are at least three times faster than a human's. I also have complete situational awareness. I can monitor and react to every display, instrument, and sensor reading around me. That doesn't include the visual display. No human has that depth of perception."

Delaney was silent for a moment and then he grinned ear to ear, "Can I tell you how turned on I am at the moment?"

"My being an alien really does intrigue you, doesn't it?" Grace was pleasantly surprised.

"Yep." Delaney replied, "If I wanted a nice, normal Earth girl I'd have settled for Emily Johnson."

Grace's eyes narrowed, "I knew she was after you!"

"Em's a nice person. She made an offer, I refused, and we've stayed friends ever since." Delaney explained, "She's a sailing buddy and nothing more."

"I know." Grace admitted, "I trust you. I just didn't know that she'd made a play for you. It kinda kicked in my jealousy button."

"I noticed." Delaney laughed. He sobered up and began to shift uncomfortably, "Hannah, there's something… I've been meaning to… I'd really like to tell you…"

"Ian," Grace said lightly, "don't be a pussy. Just tell me that you love me."

Delaney was astonished, "You know?"

"Ian," she laughed, "_everyone_ knows."

"Sort of like Robert and Liz." Delaney opined.

"Exactly." She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands reached around her waist, "This area has a lovely view but I'm in the mood for a different kinda mood. Let's say we go back to your quarters?"

"I like the way you think." He smiled contentedly, "And I do. I really, really love you."

Grace drew him in for a kiss. After they'd finished, they strolled towards the closest turbolift hand in hand.

* * *

Caplan approached Dracas and they had a quiet word together, "Joachim, how're you doing?"

Dracas' eyebrows went up, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just got exiled from your planet." Caplan reminded him, "_And_ all of your fellow clones have been killed. That has to bother you."

"Robert, I've essentially been an exile since I left Magna Roma. I was sent out in the service of my Emperor. Macen represented the Emperor so I obeyed him as I would Caesar Alaric." Dracas explained, "Now I serve Macen. And I will continue to serve him to the best of my ability for as long as I am able."

Dracas continued, "What this transition has done is enabled me to chart the course of my own life. I love a wonderful man and now I can honestly pursue him for more than recreational purposes. I have an entirely new universe laid out before me and I wish to explore it as never before."

Caplan clapped him on the shoulder, "More power to you, Joachim. If there's ever anything I can do to help, let me know."

Dracas nodded, "I will hold you to that."

"Good." Caplan smiled, "Now, about these injectors…"

* * *

Danan and Sikorsky exited the Holodeck. Danan was grinning, "I've never been to a spa populated entirely by Orions before."

"Orion _men_, you mean." Sikorsky laughed, "They're anatomically correct and fully functional as well."

Danan cast a sidelong glance her way. Sikorsky shrugged, "I'm a doctor. How could I resist?"

"Whatever excuse works." Danan surmised.

"So," Sikorsky wore a sly grin, "Are you and Tom Riker…"

* * *

Macen and T'Kir joined McKinley and Striker in the Captain's Ready Room. McKinley had his desk, Striker had a chair that he'd turned, and Macen and T'Kir shared the couch. She was snuggled into him.

"T'Kir, why don't you get comfortable?" McKinley asked.

"No thanks, Jim." T'Kir's grin was a naughty one, "I'm fine."

Striker and McKinley exchanged a glance. Her behaviour was nothing new. One made allowances for T'Kir.

Up until this point, Macen and T'Kir had been relating stories of the action on the surface of Magna Roma. In exchange, McKinley and Striker had described their own part of the Battle for Magna Roma. Each agreed that they wouldn't have wanted to trade positions.

Suddenly, McKinley asked, "Where's Elias? I invited him but he hasn't shown up yet."

"He's…indulging himself." Macen offered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Striker wondered.

"It means Elias has a hottie." T'Kir said with relish.

"Oh, really?" Striker grinned.

Just then the door chimed. McKinley granted access and Vaughn and Rockford walked in. Vaughn was decked out in his Starfleet uniform again. Rockford was entirely civilian…except for the utility belt.

"I take it this is your girlfriend." McKinley grinned.

"I wouldn't presume to say…oof!" Vaughn stopped as Rockford's elbow jabbed him in the stomach.

"Just say 'Yes'." She instructed.

"Yes." He complied.

McKinley and Striker laughed. They each made introductions and Rockford did the same. The newcomers found a seat and Vaughn filled them in on the boarding action and the retaking of the _Obsidian_.

After congratulating Vaughn on his success McKinley called the meeting to order.

"All right, Brin," McKinley said, "you and your people wanted to share something with us?"

T'Kir moved and she handed out four padds. As McKinley gave her quizzical look concerning the third and fourth padds, she smiled, "Those are for Ian and your staff intelligence officer."

"Jennifer?" McKinley asked, "I could call her in."

"There's no need." Macen assured him, "We'll present everything to you and you can decide how much of this you will want to disseminate."

"I think you'd better begin." McKinley said with a frown.

Macen shared the facts regarding Bertram Sindis, his rise to power, and his ambitions. Seeing as how the _Intrepid _crew had been present for Maret's grab for power, he spared them a recitation of those events. Instead, he went on to detail Sindis' coaxing of Maret to engage in this intervention and invasion attempt.

Finally, he revealed the existence of "the Club". The band of Starfleet and privateer officers that were committed to stopping Sindis and Maret's goals. Macen confided that Amanda Forger knew of the group. Vaughn confirmed that Kira did too.

"So," Macen concluded, "what do you think?"

"Does Bob know any of this?" McKinley asked.

"No, but I expect you to fill him in." Macen smiled.

"Jonathan, what do you think?" McKinley asked.

"I think these men need to be stopped." Striker strongly asserted, "And I think we should help."

McKinley nodded, "I'm fairly certain Ian will feel the same way." Looking to Macen, McKinley said, "We're in."

Macen's relieved grin was a welcome sight, "Thanks. I don't know if we could pull it off without you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." McKinley joked, "What's our first move?"

"For now to simply report anything you hear regarding Sindis, Maret, the Orion Syndicate, the Meirkus Conglomeration, and the Cardassian Union that strikes you as being important." Macen explained, "After we've collected enough data on Sindis and his movements, we'll strike."

"All right." McKinley agreed, "We'll bide our time. Call us when more is to be done."

"You can count on it." Macen promised.

"If there isn't anything else, let's go to the lounge and get something to eat." McKinley suggested. The party agreed. McKinley spoke to Striker, "Jonathan, why don't you escort Commander Vaughn and Ms. Rockford to the lounge."

Afterwards he turned to Macen and T'Kir, "Wait here." He tapped his comm badge, "McKinley to Massoli."

"Massoli here."

"Please report to my Ready Room." McKinley requested.

Moments later, Massoli appeared. She had a sultry quality about her, "You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Lt. Commander Jennifer Marie Massoli," McKinley began the introductions, "meet Captain Brin Macen and T'Kir."

Massoli's eyes sparkled, "So _you're _the infamous couple. I've read a lot of reports detailing your exploits."

"We're completely innocent." Macen replied.

"Actually, I'm innocent." T'Kir jerked a thumb in Macen's direction, "He's guilty on all counts."

Massoli laughed, "I thought as much."

"Commander," McKinley interjected, "I was wondering how busy you were at this moment?"

"Not very." Massoli admitted, "Mostly I'm reviewing reports."

"How about an early dinner?" McKinley asked, "We'd love for you to join us."

Massoli sparkled, "I'd love to."

"Then it's settled." McKinley was pleased, "If you'd all follow me."

Macen ushered Massoli along and then escorted T'Kir. The dinner was filled with stories and recollections. The hours whittled away and soon the guests had to return to their own ship.

* * *

Three days passed without being noticed. Soon farewells had to be made. Everyone parted wishing that their reunion could continue but their duties carried them in separate directions.

The _Obsidian_ set course for _DS9_. The trip took another three days. It was a time of sharing and happy reminiscence.

T'Kir exulted in Grace's news. Gantz and Dracas celebrated Dracas' newfound sense of freedom. Danan shared her fears with Macen.

"You're certain this time?" Macen asked. Danan had shared similar fears when she'd first examined the Omicron tissue.

"It's undeniable." Danan answered, "They were built from the amino acids on up. They're a tailor-made lifeform. Added to that, they created the biotech that the Omicrons mastered."

"That's supposition. You think that the race that created them is still alive?" Macen inquired.

"Even of they're not there's still a dead civilisation out there with remnants of a technology that could radically revolutionise everything that our civilisation is built upon. That has to be worth searching for."

"I agree. It is." Macen concurred, "You're doing the right thing. Getting the Federation's scientific community galvanised and actively pursuing this matter is best for all."

"But can't we…?" Danan protested.

"No." Macen firmly replied, "We're not set up for it. We may be a science vessel but we don't have much of a scientific staff. We have you, Galen 3 and three other scientists of varying cross-specialities."

"We specialise in political and criminal investigations." Macen stressed, "Scientific inquiry supports our investigations. It isn't a pursuit for its own sake."

Danan looked glum, "I know. I just hoped, that's all."

"I'm sorry." Macen tried to console her, "I truly am."

Danan excused herself, "If it's all right with you, I'll go review my research now with Galen 3. Maybe he'll have new insights."

"Good idea, Lees." Macen replied, "See you later."

* * *

The _Obsidian _docked at _DS9_. Rockford was in Vaughn's quarters as he prepared to leave, "So, are you gonna say goodbye?"

His eyes met hers. His were full of warmth, "I was hoping it wasn't a goodbye. I prefer a 'see you later'."

The corner of her mouth lifted into a smirk, "All right. How about we catch up with each other ASAP?"

Vaughn took her in his arms and bent to kiss her. They pressed together for several moments and then parted. Rockford smiled.

"That certainly spells out encouragement." She admitted.

"Celeste, it's been a while since I truly shared myself with anyone." Vaughn admitted, "I honestly don't know if I can do it anymore."

Rockford smiled, "It's all right, Elias. I'm happy with what I can get. Who knows, we may have a brighter horizon together or apart. Nothing matters. I want what I can get now. For now, I want you."

"Fair enough." Vaughn grinned, "I pretty much feel the same way so all's fair."

"So it's settled." Rockford asserted.

"It is." Vaughn confirmed it.

"Then let me walk you to the airlock." Rockford offered.

"Nothing would please me more." Vaughn confessed.

* * *

T'Kir snuggled up to Macen as he lay on his back on their bed, "What'cha thinkin'?"

"Lees shared her findings with me." Macen told her.

"Were they as bad as you expected?" T'Kir asked.

"Yup." Macen answered.

"_Frinx_." T'Kir opined.

"Pretty much." Macen commented.

They lingered in silence for a time. Macen held her and she clung to him.

"It's gonna get bad, isn't it?" T'Kir wondered.

"Yes, it is." Macen confirmed it, "But we'll have each other. That's all that counts."

"Y'know, I love you." T'Kir smiled.

"I love you too." Macen held her tighter.

"Good night." She said.

"Lights off." Macen commanded and the room went dark. They lay together for quite some time, neither of them sleeping. Finally, they each drifted off listening to the other one breathing. The future was an unknown but there were dark portents that bespoke of horrors to come.


End file.
